My Inspiration Rewrite
by SevenLevels
Summary: In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's hopes and dreams of becoming a great shinobi vanished. All but alone in a world she will never see again, the one thing she doesn't count on finding is a kindred spirit. LeexOC CHAPTER 11 UP
1. Hitomi

In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's biggest hopes and dreams vanished. All she had ever wanted was to become a shinobi. Now left blind after a horrible accident, she is determined to prove herself to the people of her village. What Hitomi doesn't expect though, is to discover a kindred spirit, who will teach her to smile again.

_Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob). I also don't own the song "Welcome to my Life"I do however own Hitomi._

From the author of "Worlds Without End", AKA me! Hope y'all enjoy. I've done my best to banish as much Mary-Sueishnessas I could from my character, so don't cringe at the letters OC. The only Pairings so far are LeexHitomi, so if you have any pairing requests, or heck, an OC you'd like me to stick in, just mention it in a review or e-mail. On a final note; No flames. Thanks in advance.

A drawing of Hitomi(by Me ): http/img140.imageshack.us/img140/7148/blinddeterminationbysilversong.jpg

Chapter Song: Welcome to my Life -Simple Plan

And now let's get on with it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1- Spiral Eyes**

_/Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong,  
And no one understands you?_/

"What's she doing back here?"

"Isn't that the one who-"

"Ya that's her."

"Maybe she forgot her backpack or something."

Hitomi attempted not to wince as the jeering whispers hit her ears as she stepped into the classroom. The small girl attempt to shrink back into her oversized purple sweater and become invisible as she felt her way across the room to what she determined to be her seat. She let her long, dark brown hair fall across her face in an attempt to shield herself further from the eyes she knew were watching her every move. Hitomi took her seat quietly, and let out a small gasp as a warm hand found her shoulder. She jerked her head around to face the person who was touching her, the bandages wrapped around her eyes becoming apparent.

_/Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room,  
With the radio on turned up so loud ,  
That no one hears you screaming/_

"Hitomi, what're you doing back in school? Everyone's staring at you."

A female voice whispered to her. Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief and smiled weakly.

"Oh Kieta it's you. I...well I'm continuing my ninja training of course."

"You're what?"

Hitomi flinched at the surprise, and edge of disgust in her best friend's voice.

"What are you, crazy! You can't be a ninja now!"

Kieta's whisper had grown hoarse, and Hitomi was suddenly once again painfully aware of the eyes boring into her from all sides, as the comfort she'd felt from finding Kieta faded to nothing.

"B-but Iruka-sensei told my big brother I didn't have to pull out, and Tai says that of all the senses, sight is the most dangerous for a ninja, what with genjutsu and clones and the like. And I-"

"Don't' be stupid Hitomi!"

_/No you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels all right.  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be like me./_

The little girl winced and pulled away as Kieta's grip on her shoulder tightened painfully. She wasn't whispering anymore. She was angry, and shouting. Hitomi drew from her visual memories how her friend must look, gold eyes flashing, one of her lavender pigtails falling over her face as her head fell to the side in a disbelieving glare.

"B-but Kieta I-"

She stammered, but was carelessly cut off.

"No offence Hito, but you weren't even that good before your accident. How the heck are you going to become a shinobi if your blind now! Get out of here!"

_/To be hurt.  
To feel lost.  
To be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked when you're down.  
To feel like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
and no one's there to save you.  
No you don't know what it's like.  
Welcome to my life./_

Hitomi was shocked that her best friend could say such cruel things. It cut her deep, hurting even more than her wounds had. Somewhere beyond that pain though, she wad angry. Something firm, and defiant in the back of her mind stopped her from following Kieta's suggestion, and made her speak then.

"No."

Hitomi said, her quiet voice laced with venom. There was a moment where she heard the murmuring of students who were obviously eavesdropping, then Kieta spoke.

"Wh-what?"

Her voice was shaky, as if she was almost not believing what she was hearing. Hitomi set her jaw and scooted her stool backward to get up.

"I'm going to be a ninja Kieta. I made that decision a long time ago, and I thought you supported me in that dream. I don't care if you approve or not now, I'm just...sorry we can't be friends anymore."

_/Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more,  
Before your life is over/_

As she felt her way up the staircase that lead to the back to the tiered classroom, Hitomi was grateful from the bandages over her eyes. No one would be able to see her crying that way. Iruka came into the room as she took her seat in the empty upper left corner, and silenced the loud murmurs by telling everyone to settle down. They then started a lesson on Doppelgangers.

_You'll see._

Hitomi thought, absently raising a hand to wipe her wet eyes before realising that she couldn't. She clenched her hands into fists and set them on the top of her desk.

_I will be a ninja._

_  
/Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies,  
While deep inside you're bleeding/_

-------------------------

She was right. On graduation day, Hitomi stood with joy sparking in her sightless eyes as her headband was handed to her. She traced the leaf insignia with her finger, marvelling that it was really hers. She'd earned it.

She was a ninja now.

"Congrats Hito, you really did it."

Taishimaru told his younger sister as her squeezed her in a tight hug. She hugged him back, gladdened beyond expression that he was really, truly proud of her. She didn't think she could be any happier if her mother and father had still been alive, and there with them.

Hitomi had traded her purple sweater in for a black fleece jacket and green sleeveless shirt shortly after her fight with Kieta. Her hair was cut shorter now, most just brushing her shoulders, the rest wrapped in a red ribbon, easily reaching her hips. Her black shorts and sandles stayed the same.

"Of course I did Tai. I worked hard at it and I graduated, just like you said I would."

She whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. Tai was a chuunin, and she'd always believed that if she could impress him, she really amounted to something as a shinobi. He'd always believed in her, even when no one else had.

"I know."

He murmured back to her.

"I'm sorry I had to make it so hard for you to get this far..."

_/No you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels all right.  
You don't know what it's like,  
To be like me./_

Hitomi felt her brother's grip tighten on her, and suddenly felt guilt tug at her heart. No one but they, the Hokage, and the jounin of Konoha knew the details of her 'accident'. Tai had been otu training, and she had followed him, not wanting to miss out on the fun. She'd stayed hidden, the jumped out to surprise-attack him as a joke. Little had she known that she'd been charging a lightning jutsu. It struck her in the face as he jerked around in surprise, melting her pupils shut, and causing the swirling effect of white and violet that now showed in her blind eyes.

Hitomi didn't know what to say when her brother apologized to her, the first time or now. He seemed to do it so often. She couldn't say it was alright-it sure as hell wasn't alright-but she didn't blame him anymore. She had been the one who'd decided to follow him that day...

_/To be hurt.  
To feel lost.  
To be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked when you're down.  
To feel like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of breaking down,  
and no one's there to save you.  
No you don't know what it's like.  
Welcome to my life./_

There was a shout somewhere off to one side, and Tai straightened up, patting his sister shoulder fondly.

"I'll see you in a minute Hitomi, Iruka seems to want a word."

"Sure. I'll see you in a bit."

Hitomi listened as her brothers grass-muffled footsteps faded out...then she heard more feet coming her way. She turned in the direction of the sound warily.

"So Violet eyes, you graduated after all?"

Hitomi bristled. She recognized Kieta's mocking voice all too well. The snickering that came afterward told her she wasn't alone either. Hitomi discretely started forming handsels.

Tiger, dog, boar, bird, tiger again.

"Beast Eyes no jutsu"

She murmured. Her blank field of vision suddenly exploded with color as the heat signatures of every living thing in a 360 degree radius lit up with blue light. One of the ways Hitomi had managed to get through the academy was the use of her heat-seeking ninjutsu. Tai had helped her develop it, as a way of seeing without seeing. When the jutsu was active, her eyes could pick up heat, and warm surfaces. It wasn't sight-she couldn't see anything cold, or at any great distance. She couldn't see the sky, landforms, writing, color, her own reflection in the mirror-but it was better than nothing.

Keita and her group were the only figures she could make out with any amount of detail. Basic silhouettes, facial features, hair that had absorbed enough sunlight to be warm. Keita has traded in her pigtails for loose, long tresses. She was dressed in a tanktop and shorts, with armguards and gloves, though Hitomi would never know what color they were. On either side of her were Akari, her hair in a ponytail, wearing a sweatshirt and cargo pants, and Chiru, sporting cropped hair and her kunoichi dress.

"Yes Keita."

Hitomi answered, her calm, quiet voice holding a hint of irritation.

"I'm a genin now, just like you"

Keita laughed, and her 'girls' echoed it in an irritating high pitch, like the whine of insects.

"Like me? What the hell are you implying? Just because we're both genin, does not mean we're equals!"

_/No one ever lied straight to your face,  
and no one ever stabbed you in the back.  
You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okay.  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted,  
You never had to work it was always there.  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like./_

"Yeah Violet-Eyes! Keita is a thousand times better than you!"

Chiru jeered, thrusting her nose into the air.

"A thousand and one times better!"

Akari corrected, not to be outdone. Hitomi smiled as a fleeting vision of the two girls sitting as lap-dogs across Kieta's knees flashed through her mind. Before the girls could inevitably ask what she was smiling at, she spoke.

"Look, Kieta, you have obviously got nothing to say, so why don't you and your lackeys shove off, and come back when you've acquired personalities."

Hitomi felt a deep satisfaction as she heard Akari and Chiru huff haughtily at their comment.

"Whatever you spiral eyed freak."

Kieta spat.

"Yeah, whatever!"

Chiru and Akari echoed simultaneously. Kieta turned as if to leave, then glanced over her shoulder at her former best-friend.

"Have fun getting the tar beaten out of you it the real world."

Hitomi watched silently as the three figures blurred to simple blue shapes as the moved away, then deactivated her jutsu. Without a word, she raised her forehead-protector to her eyes and tied it tightly in place. Her jaw was set firmly.

"Just wait Kieta."

Hitomi hissed quietly.

_/To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life/_

"I'll show you just what I'm worth."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Notes: **End of Chapter 1. Thanks much for reading, I really appreciate it! Things are slow now due to character introductions, but chapter two will be up soon! For my readers from WWE, don't worry, I'll be working on both stories at the same time so one doesn't get shoved off into a dusty corner. This chapter was pretty long, so I might think of shortening future ones. Please review, and tell me your impressions/ideas! Goodnight!_


	2. Blocked

In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's biggest hopes and dreams vanished. All she had ever wanted was to become a shinobi. Now left blind after a horrible accident, she is determined to prove herself to the people of her village. What Hitomi doesn't expect though, is to discover a kindred spirit, who will teach her to smile again.

_Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob). I also don't own the song "Tomorro"I do however own Hitomi._

From the author of "Worlds Without End", AKA me! Hope y'all enjoy. I've done my best to banish as much Mary-Sueishness as I could from my character, so don't cringe at the letters OC. The only Pairings so far are LeexHitomi, so if you have any pairing requests, or heck, an OC you'd like me to stick in, just mention it in a review or e-mail. On a final note; No flames. Thanks in advance.

Chapter Song:_ Tomorrow-Avril Lavigne_

Time for chapter two! READ IT!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- Blocked**

_/And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be okay.  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't./_

Hitomi sat on a bench away from the other genin, waiting for her brother to finish talking with her sensei so they could go home. A light breeze tugged at her hair, feathering it. She closed her eyes with a sigh. The fact that it no longer affected her vision still somewhat of a novelty to her. Hitomi didn't pay attention to how much time passed, perhaps fifteen minutes, perhaps five, before she felt her brother's hand on her arm.

"Come on Hito, let's get going."

Hitomi turned her sightless gaze on her brother, lifting her eyelids solely so that it would look like she was interested in what Tai said. It made no difference to her-darkness was darkness- but even the blind needed manners. What had made her glance up in the first place though, was the tone of her brother's voice. It seemed different somehow, more strained than it had been a while ago.

"What is it Tai?"

She questioned., getting to her feet.

"Nothing, don't worry about it now."

Hitomi noticed these words were spoken more cheerfully than the last ones. He was hiding something- she recognized the signs. Still, somehow she was unwilling to press for information today, despite the fact that he'd just admitted that something was indeed wrong. Perhaps she just wanted to hold onto the joy of the moment as long as she could. Hitomi allowed herself to be led home, her arm on Tai's. She could find her was easily, even without her ninjutsu, but it always seemed comfort Tai to be there with her and keep her safe. Like most older bothers, he was overprotective- but of course he had a better reason than most. He'd been the one to raise her when their parents were killed in action all those years ago, and as a result, they were closer than most siblings. Hitomi was grateful for it. She didn't know what she'd ever do without him.

And so she played along.

_/When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way.  
I try to believe you,  
not today, today, today, today, today.../_

When they arrived home, Tai set about making dinner for the two of them.

"I'll make your favorite tonight Hito, to celebrate. It is still curry chicken and rice, right?"

The girl smiled and nodded as she picked up her pet cat Tora. He was a fat old cat, but good-natured. He'd fought alongside her father as a ninja weapon when he was alive. Tora had taken to the life of a pet grudgingly at first, as if it was degrading somehow. Age soon took care of that though, and his pride was drowned in saucers of cream.

There was a strangely awkward silence as they ate that night. Normally there was a great deal of laughing, chatting and joking between the two of them. Tonight however, Tai didn't seem to have much to say, and any attempt Hitomi made at conversation was quickly diverted. It was after the dishes had been watched and put away, and Hitomi lay on the livingroom floor playing with Tora, that he told her they needed to talk. The genin tugged the headband from her eyes for the sake of politeness, and activated her Beast Eyes jutsu so she could read his expression. She was disconcerted to see it was very drawn and grim.

"Hito...you know I was talking to Iruka-sensei this afternoon, right?"

She nodded slowly, feeling her throat tighten. What was he getting at? Was something wrong with Iruka-sensei?

"Well...the thing is, they've made up the genin teams for this year and...Hitomi he says there wasn't enough room. They had a weird number and-"

"You mean I don't have a cell?"

She interrupted abruptly, horror widening her spiralled eyes as everything clicked into place with horrible ease and accuracy.

_/I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow.  
I don't know what to say.  
Tomorrow, tomorrow,  
Is a different day./_

"I'm so sorry Hitomi. Iruka wanted me to tell you because...he though it might be easier on you. He said he did all he could to-"

"But it's not fair! I was fourth in the class! I should have been one of the first ninja they assigned!"

"The system is messed up, I know. It-"

"It's because no one wanted me, isn't it?"

Hitomi could feel hot tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. She sounded almost hysterical, her voice pleading and angry and disbelieving all at once. Her hands were clenched into fists so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"None of the jounin wanted me in their cells because I'm blind! Nobody wanted me, so I just kept getting shoved farther and farther down the list until all the spaces were gone! I'm just a liability aren't I!"

"Hitomi that isn't true!"

"It is! It is and you know it Tai! No one ever counted me as a real ninja! They just let me graduate to shut me up! I- oh screw this!"

_/It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't._

_Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late.../_

Hitomi got to her feet, her entire body trembling. She hugged her arms close to her chest for comfort. Tears were flowing freely down the girl's cheeks now. She saw the blue blur of her brother's hand move to touch her shoulder through closed eyelids, and jerked herself away violently.

"Don't touch me Tai! I'm so mad I could...I could just..-"

With a sob of dismay she took to her heel and ran, knowing by heart where the front door was in relation to her position-she didn't need to be able to see it to get out. Hitomi tore the door open, heedless to her brother's cries for her to come back, and charged off into the night.

It was cold outside. Everything had cooled drastically since the sun went down, and Hitomi was as good as blind again in such an environment. She hated the night for that reason. This night however, just seemed so much more inviting than her bedroom. As she ran down the dirt street, narrowly dodging carts and steering clear of any head signatures she could pick up, Hitomi formed more handseals, activating another of her jutsu to help herself see.

"Desert Sun No Jutsu!"

She choked out raggedly as she ended with the sign of the tiger. Once again her field of vision lit up with blue light, six feet in every direction as a wave of heat rolled from her body. Hitomi's Desert Sun jutsu was made to enhance her Beast Eyes jutsu, altering the temperature of the air around her so she could make out basic structural boundaries and silhouettes. She projected it in an aura as she ran, lighting her way like a spotlight would for a person with sight.

/I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow.  
I don't know what to say.  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day./

The girl was surprised Tai wasn't following her. She knew that if he wanted to, Tai could catch her in a minute flat and drag her home, kicking and screaming. He wasn't' a chuunin for no reason. Maybe, Hitomi thought as she ran, he realized just how much she needed to get away for a while. From him, from Konoha, from everything.

She charged through the front gates of Konoha just as they were being dragged closed for the night. She ignored the cries of irritation and warning from the guards, and simply continued on. Her chest was burning as she hit the forest, leaping into a tree and continuing her run through the canopy. She ran all-out for perhaps twenty minutes in all, from the time she left her house to the time she collapsed, exhausted, in the bows of a large tree to catch her breath.

/And I know, I'm not ready./

No longer able to shove the feelings aside, Hitomi let the tears come. Her sorrow and anger rushed back to her full force, hitting her like a wall of concrete. All her hard work, and now she wasn't even considered a real shinobi. No cell, no teacher, not even any friends. How could things get any worse?

/Maybe tomorrow/

As she reached up to rub at her eyes, the genin felt her wrist touch cool metal. Lightly touching it with her right index finger, Hitomi felt along the etched leaf in the headband hanging around her neck several times. It was calming. Somehow it seemed like the insignia was trying to comfort her, reassure her.

"No"

She said quietly, drying her eyes on her wrist. She set her jaw once more, biting her lip determinedly. The girl stood on the branch she sat on, swaying slightly. A crisp night wind pulled at her brown hair, drying the moisture on her face.

/And I wanna believe you,when you tell me that it'll be okay.  
Yeah I try to believe you.  
Not today, today, today, today, today...Tomorrow it may change./

"Hito, if they won't acknowledge you, you just need to give them something to notice..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Notes: **Chapter 2, done! Told ya it'd be up soon, didn't I?_ Just so you know, She's not ditching the village to become a missing-nin or anything, just going for a run to clear her head. Also, this takes place some time within the gap between the mission in wave country, and the chuunin exams.(though facts may contradict themselves, he he...) Hopefully chapter three will be up as fast as two was, since I know this type of intro is boring. I will get the Cannon characters in soon, starting with Hitomi's romantic opposite! Be patient! Anywhom, that's for reading! Please Review!


	3. Hope

In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's biggest hopes and dreams vanished. All she had ever wanted was to become a shinobi. Now left blind after a horrible accident, she is determined to prove herself to the people of her village. What Hitomi doesn't expect though, is to discover a kindred spirit, who will teach her to smile again.

_Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob). I also don't own the song "How Does it Feel"I do however own Hitomi._

From the author of "Worlds Without End", AKA me! Hope y'all enjoy. I've done my best to banish as much Mary-Sueishness as I could from my character, so don't cringe at the letters OC. The only Pairings so far are LeexHitomi, so if you have any pairing requests, or heck, an OC you'd like me to stick in, just mention it in a review or e-mail. On a final note; No flames. Thanks in advance.

Chapter Song:How Does it Feel-Avril Lavigne

Time for chapter two! READ IT!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3- Hope**

/I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly/

Hitomi lost track of just how long she stood in the bows of that tree. She only vaguely recalled taking a moment to re-tie the headband over her eyes before her ninjutsu picked up a blue shape. She half-followed it's progress with little interest for a moment-until she realized it was charging straight for her. The girl barely had the chance to turn around before someone crashed into her, with a shout, sending her spinning from the tree to the forest floor. She caught herself on her hands as she recalled from her academy training, sparing herself any injury. Within moments she was up again, a kunai out, as she re-settled her attention on the patch of blue.

Whoever it was seemed just as shaken as she was, since they didn't do much but squirm for a bit. Hitomi sent out a blast of heated air from her palm to enhance the image, now fairly convinced that whoever it was, they weren't much threat. It seemed to be a boy about her age, perhaps slightly older, wearing something tightly fitted-a jumpsuit? He suddenly seemed to recall what had happened, and spun round to face her, jumping to his feet. Hitomi had to make a conscious effort not to flinch as she saw him run toward her. Thankfully there was no collision this time.

"Was if you I ran into? I am so very sorry for my thoughtless actions! I didn't see you in time since your clothes were so dark, and it is night, and I wasn't paying enough attention! Please accept my sincerest apologies!"

When he fell into a deep bow, Hitomi did flinch. Was this guy for real? Well whatever he was, he sure was loud! When the strange boy didn't straighten up after a minute or so, Hitomi muttered.

"Uh, well it's...it's quite alright. Don't uh...don't worry about it. Nothing broken."

At this, he pulled out of his bow so quickly Hitomi had to jump back in alarm.

'No, this is most defiantly inexcusable! When I get home this evening, I shall do 3624 push-ups as compensation!"

Hitomi felt her eye twitch under the dark cloth of her headband. No. There was no way could he be for real.

/I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly/

" It makes no difference to me r-really. You don't have to do that for-"

"Oh but I must!"

In the blackness of her mind, Hitomi saw blue light flicker as the strange boy struck an even stranger pose.

"For I am Rock Lee, The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha! And I will become stronger through making up for my mistakes!"

"Uh well.."

Hitomi said slowly, now thoroughly creeped out, and wondering if perhaps she was dreaming. Maybe she'd cried herself to sleep in a tree somewhere out in the forest, and was dreaming this whole thing. It would make more sense than this did. She moved her arms behind her back and discreetly pinched herself.

Nope, she was awake. And this guy was reeeeeally weird. Unsure of what else to do, she decided she might as well introduce herself.

"I'm Kaijima Hitomi, the...title-less?"

The boy-who Hitomi now new to be named Lee-struck another pose, this time a thumbs-up.

"I am very pleased to meet you Hitomi-san! If I might ask, why is it you have your headband across your eyes?"

Hitomi made a small questioning sound, only now remembering she had tied it there. The genin reached up a hand to touch it absently, questioning weather she should tell this odd person about her 'disability'. It certainly had never has a positive affect on her inter-personal relationships before. She decided with an internal sigh that she should be honest. She opened her mouth to speak up, but was immediately cut off.

"Oh, how foolish of me!"

Lee said with a laugh, and Hitomi saw her mental image of him shimmer and shift as he smiled and posed once again. Right now, she was unsure if he ever just stood normally.

"It's a type of training isn't it? To make yourself more able to function at night and when you can't see! I should have thought of it to begin with!"

Hitomi couldn't help but breath an internal sigh of relief as Lee laughed at himself. Honesty, bah. Who needed honesty anyway? Especially when it made people hate you.

"Yeah."

She said quietly, a small, somewhat guilty smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

"That's right, I'm training."

_/How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel/_

"Uh, well Lee-san, it was great meeting you but I have to go and...train some more, ya."

Hitomi said as she attempted to make her escape. It wasn't just the fact that Lee was so well...unusual, but she wasn't much of a people person. Even after so short a conversation, she wasmentally exhausted.As she turned to leave, she was compelled to stop as she heard Lee call to her.

"Wait Hitomi-san! Allow me to accompany you!"

She glanced back over her shoulder for the sake of politeness as she saw the blue smudge that was Lee step toward her, one hand clenched into a fist before him in a very go-for-the-gusto pose.

"W-why? Why would you want to come with me?"

"Why I should like to take part in this fantastic training! I have just discovered that I am in great need of being able to function in the night so I never accidentally knock someone over again!"

Before Hitomi could answer she saw him move to untie something from his waist. She let out another blast of warm air from her hand, thankful that the night was so warm it could easily be mistaken for a breeze, and realized from the patterning that came up that it must be his forehead-protector. Once he had tied it across his eyes, he struck yet another pose.

"What next Hitomi-san?"

"Uh...well, I was actually just going home.."

Hitomi said, not wanting to offend him, but now quite desperate to get away. Lee however, was not one take things as they were intended.

"An excellent idea! We will make our way to Konoha without the use of our sight!"

Hitomi paused for a moment, feeling her willpower fail as she noticed just how eggar and excited Lee was to be taking part in her 'training'. She didn't want to disappoint him by taking off on her own.

"Uh, well...sure. Let's go then."

Hitomi resigned with a small smile, leaping into a tree and starting toward what she knew was the way to hidden leaf village. Offhandedly, she wondered if maybe Lee was on to something. Working without sight could increase one's skills in other areas a great deal. Tai had taught her that lesson shortly after her accident, though Hitomi had mostly forgotten it when she started to develop her Beast Eyes jutsu. She had actually functioned quite easily when she had to get by on her other four senses, but once she'd found a way to get her sight back, she clung to it desperately, despite that is was only partially functional. She had refused to believe that sight could be matched in any way.

She decided that perhaps it was time she did resume training her other senses. She brought her hands into the seal of the tiger and deactivated her jutsu, starting off again without any visual aid. It had been years since she had run through the treetops blind. It was as if she was nine years old again, memories of power and freedom flooding back to her as she became one with the blackness that surrounded her on all sides.

/I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly/

Hitomi was startled from her musings as her ears pricked to a shout from below her. Suddenly she was twelve again, feeling very small and helpless as she frantically formed handseals to re-activate her ninjutsu-the technique that had become her security blanket. Her vision flashed blue, and she quickly picked out Lee, who lay crumpled against a tree on the grass, moaning and rubbing his head.

"Are you alright Lee-san?"

Hitomi called down, fighting back the panic that had come to her voice for no reason she could think of. As if terrified to be discovered failing, Lee jumped to his feet, shouting back up to her.

"Oh yes, quite alright! Don't worry about me!"

Hitomi sighed, though not in agitation, but relief now that she had calmed down. Lee made quite a comical figure stumbling around on the forest floor, hands outstretched so he wouldn't run into anything else. The girl smiled ever so slightly, and let herself drop to the ground.

"Maybe I can help you out a bit."

She offered, once again letting her vision go black with the seal of the tiger. Hitomi felt the air on her face shift and could only assume that Lee has been startled and turned in the direction of her voice.

"Of course Hitomi-san! Please share your wisdom, as I'm sure you are quite proficient in this field!"

The girl paused for a long moment, letting her other senses take stock of her position, being sure to keep herself calm. At last she spoke.

"You need to concentrate on something other than not being able to see. Don't try too hard, just let your other senses work for you. Notice shift in the air that may signal an obstruction, of a patch of quiet that shows your in something's shadow. Subtle shifts in temperature even."

The words she said were the same ones she had just finished telling herself mentally. What good was advice if you couldn't take if yourself, after all? There was another lull in conversation, though Hitomi could hear the swishing of grass that signaled footsteps moving away. Then out of nowhere...

"I think I have it Hitomi-san! I'm actu-"

THUNK!

Hitomi flinched initially, then had to bite her cheek to keep from bursting into laughter. Lee had the heart for learning this kind of thing, but it would definitely take a while for him to come even close to keeping up with her. The girl shook her head and smiled before dashing over to Lee, who had knocked himself senseless on a low-hanging branch.

/Would you comfort me?  
Would you cry with me/

In all, it was three hours and 27 bruises before Hitomi and Lee got back to Konoha. Only three of those bruises belonged to the girl. She had nearly had to drag her companion through the gates, but he seemed to perk up again once they were inside. Hitomi gratefully activated Beast eyes jutsu as Lee undid the headband from his eyes.

"Well,"

He gasped, re-fastening it around his waist and striking a pose, though Hitomi could see how shaky he was from the fact that he was even more blurry than usual.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to train with you Hitomi-san!"

Hitomi offered a small smile.

"No problem I was glad for the company."

Amazingly, she wasn't even lying. After the initial I'm-stuck-with-a-wierdo phase had passed, she had really had fun slowly coaching Lee on functioning blind, and listening as he described himself, and his team-his sensei especially. He was just such a friendly and optimistic person, and so determined to succeed-Hitomi had never known someone quite like him. Perhaps her good mood also had to do with the fact that he'd made her recall just how dependent on her ninjutsu she was, and that had made her find a piece of herself she'd forgotten existed. Hitomi was genuinely sorry that their time together was ending so soon.

"Hitomi-san, aren't you going to take of your headband?"

It was only at that moment that Hitomi realized that Lee had been staring at her strangely. She felt her heart leap into her throat, but managed to answer fairly intelligibly.

"Uh, n-no. I've got...uh, more training to do."

She watched the blue smudge shifedt into his 'good-guy' pose, as he had said it was called.

"I admire your spirit Hitomi-san! To thank you for allowing me to train with you, would you please be so kind to join my team and I for training tomorrow? If you have no other engagements of course!"

"Uh well..."

Hitomi murmured, unsure of what to say. She liked Lee, and was tempted to experience how a real genin cell trained together, but if she spent much more time with him, he'd certainly realized that she was blind. She didn't want that to happen. She'd hate for Lee to turn one her like everyone else had. Apart from that she didn't know anything about how his team would react to someone like her.

"I...well I'll see if I can. I might have something else to-"

"Excellent! I shall see you tomorrow! We meet in area 13 at seven O'clock!"

And just like that, he turned and left, jogging quickly along the dirt sidewalk. Hitomi raised her hand in a half-hearted attempt at a wave, the let it drop. She didn't want to think about what she'd just gotten herself into, and so as she walked down the street that lead to her home, she focused more on how much she had enjoyed herself only hours ago. Absent-mindedly, her hands formed the seal of the tiger, engulfing her in familiar blackness that now, somehow felt far less threatening. Tomorrow Hitomi wouldn't bother herself with now-she could handle whatever it threw her way.

/I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Notes:** End of chapter 3!_

_You may have noticed that I've added some song lyrics into the text. Please note that I've also edited the last two chapters of 'My Inspiration' in the same way, though the content is the same. This story will kinda be like a series of songfics, the lyrics pertaining to what Hitomi is feeling at the time. Weird I know, but I like the idea, and some songs just fit so well, it'd be a shame not to mention them. Chapter four will be up soon, but first I need to work on 'Worlds Without End' PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks much for your time!_


	4. Trust

In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's biggest hopes and dreams vanished. All she had ever wanted was to become a shinobi. Now left blind after a horrible accident, she is determined to prove herself to the people of her village. What Hitomi doesn't expect though, is to discover a kindred spirit, who will teach her to smile again.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob). I also don't own the song "Learning to Breath"I do however own Hitomi.

From the author of "Worlds Without End", AKA me! Hope y'all enjoy. I've done my best to banish as much Mary-Sueishness as I could from my character, so don't cringe at the letters OC. The only Pairings so far are LeexHitomi, so if you have any pairing requests, or heck, an OC you'd like me to stick in, just mention it in a review or e-mail. On a final note; No flames. Thanks in advance.

_Chapter Song: Learning to Breath- Switch_foot

Here it is, Chapter 4! Thanks much for all the reviews guys! You rock!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4- Trust**

_/Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new/_

It was just before seven when Hitomi reached area 13. It had taken her forever since she couldn't read the signs, but as passing Chuunin had pointed her in the right direction. She stood fiddling with the zipper of her jacket, her headband around her neck as opposed to her eyes today. She'd spent a good part of the night debating wether or not she should even bother accepting Lee's Request. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe she couldn't be a shinobi. Maybe she was just setting herself up for defeat. The girl bit her lip and sighed. It just seemed so pointless to hope that anything good could come of this. She had to go. As Hitomi turned to walk home, a familiar voice called out to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hitomi-san! I am so pleased you could make it this morning!"

Hitomi quickly projected a wall of heated air around her in a ring, bringing Lee's blue smear of a heat signature to focus. He'd been running when she looked over, but had stopped now a few steps away. She smiled weakly, turning and giving him a small wave.

"Hey...Lee-san. Nice to see you."

She paused, debating weather she should still chance making an excuse and escaping. Well, it couldn't hurt to try right?

"Umm...Lee-san?"

She questioned tentatively.

"I-I'm not so sure I should be here. I mean your team probably won't appreciate a stranger coming and-"

"Nonsense Hitomi-san! Gai sensei loves finding new students to teach the ways of youthfulness!"

Hitomi sighed and nodded meekly as if she understood what 'the ways of youthfulness' meant-which of course she didn't. She also chose not to mention that even if his sensei liked her, his teammates were the big deal.

"Lee-san...I need to tell you something."

Hitomi's ninjutsu vision flickered as Lee give her a puzzled look.

"What is it Hitomi-san?"

"Well you see, I'm not sure I really belong training with you. You see I-"

She was cut off by a pair of voices that suddenly echoed through the forest.

"Hey Lee!"

"Good morning my youthful student!"

Hitomi jerked her head around as several blue heat signatures approached. She sent another heat wave toward them, picking out details. One was taller than the others, apparently their teacher. There was also a girl with her hair tied up in buns, who was waving at Lee. The third...well Hitomi couldn't really tell if they were a boy or girl using her ninjutsu alone. What with the long hair and baggy clothes...

"Hey, who's your friend Lee?"

Hitomi switched her attention back to the girl. The three ninja had stopped a short way away, and seemed to be looking her over. She felt herself shrink back into her jacket.

"Good morning everyone! This is my friend Hitomi! I invited her to join us for training today!"

The blue glow of Tenten's-yes that was what Lee had said her name was, right?-features flickered into a smile, and she nodded. The older man however, still regarded her intensely, making her very uncomfortable. After what seemed like an eternity-but was really no more than a second or two-he spoke.

"Well hello Hitomi! My name is Maito Gai! Your brother is Kaijima Taishimaru, isn't he?"

His voice was kind, but there was just something about the way he'd been looking at her, or maybe his posture...she could tell he knew.

"Y-yes. Tai is my brother. Do you know him?"

At this point Hitomi saw where Lee had learned the 'nice guy' pose, as Gai smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"I should say so! We've been on a few missions together! He's a very talented young man, and has told me a great deal about you Hitomi-san! I'd be glad to have you join my cell in training!"

Hitomi didn't know weather to sigh in relief of kick herself for not making an escape sooner. Instead, she smiled and muttered 'thank you sir.' The gate was unlocked and the genin walked inside. Hitomi was about to follow them, when she felt a hand fall heavily on her shoulder. She turned around with a start, realizing that it was Gai.

"I wanted to tell you Hitomi-san, that what you are doing ..."

Is pointless, Hitomi thought sadly. He'd tell her it was hopeless, and that he would humor her for today, but in the end it was...

"...is very admirable. A person who has no dream in life has no reason to live. I think it's wonderful that you aren't giving up on yours."

Hitomi was stunned. All she could do for a long time was stare up at the glowing blue features of the man next to her, searching for some sign that would tell her he was joking. She couldn't find any. This couldn't be for real...could it?

"I've wanted to meet you ever since your brother mentioned your accident to me."

He continued, smiling-not smirking at her ignorance, but truly smiling.

"As long as you will allow it, I will do my best to help you become the best shinobi you can be! That's a promise!"

Hitomi felt the corners of her eyes prickling with wetness and hurriedly blinked them to stop herself from crying. This was no time to start getting emotional, even if it was some of the first kindness she'd found in years.

"T-thank you...Gai-sensei that...that really means a lot to me."

The man smiled down at her and patted her shoulder. She followed him as he stepped into the training area, feeling as if she were walking through a dream.

_/I could use a fresh beginning too.  
All of my regrets are nothing new./_

"Alright everyone! Today we will be sparring! Since we are fortunate enough to have a fourth trainee present , we can bypass eliminations this time, and have everyone training at once!"

Hitomi felt her heart leap into her throat. She hung back behind Gai, fiddling with her zipper again. Sparring? Why did it have to be sparring? She was no Taijutsuist! She'd end up making a fool of herself in front of everyone. In front of...

"Hitomi-san, you can be paired off against Tenten! And now, let me just remind you that there will be no use of weapons, or offensive jutsu today, other...advantages...are to be used within carefully restrained limits."

He seemed to focus his attention on the third member of the team. The boy...girl? Hitomi still couldn't tell. What had Lee said his name was again? Neji, that was it Hyuuga Neji. Anyhow he seemed to be totally unfazed by the comment, and simply stood with his arms crossed.

"Alright!"

Cried Lee excitedly as he started stretching.

"Neji-kun! Today is the day I will defeat you! And if I cannot, I shall run 543 laps around Konoha!"

Hitomi noticed a blue smear she assumed to be Tenten waving at her from across the clearing. She quickly scampered over to her, careful to keep her distance from the menacing person Lee was sparring with, who seemed to be glaring at her. When she arrived next to Tenten, the girl was tossing her equipment off to one side. Hitomi did the same, turning back to see her opponent crouched into a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry if I don't put up much of a fight."

The blind girl murmured feebly as she readied herself, praying that she'd last more than a few minutes. She sent out another pulse of heat in time to see Tenten smile and nod quickly.

"Don't worry Hitomi-san, I'll go easy on you."

"Begin!"

Yelled Gai, and the genin launched themselves at each other.

---------------------------

_/So this is the way that I say I need you...  
This is the way...  
This is the way that I'm learning to breathe .__I__'m learning to crawl.  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall.  
I'm living again, awake and aliveI'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies.../_

Hitomi winced as she skidded across the ground, her back thudding against a thick tree. A shockwave of pain coursed through her body. With a great deal of effort, she managed to get to her knees and wipe blood from her mouth where her lip had split. When she'd turned her attention back to finding out where Tenten was, she noticed a hand reaching down to her.

"Here, Hitomi-san, let me help you up."

Hitomi tentatively grasped Tenten's hand and felt herself hauled to her feet by a strength that belied the girl's body structure. The battered girl smiled weakly as she regained her balance.

"T-thanks. You...you're really good!"

A newly emmited wave of heat revealed the Kunoichi's smile.

"Heh, thanks. You're not bad either, you just need a lot more practice."

She turned her head to one side and gestured with an elbow.

"But, if you want to see good, check those guys out."

Hitomi followed Tenten's gaze to the nearby area in which Lee and Neji were continuing their fight. She sent out several blasts of heat to get a clear picture, and couldn't help a smile creeping onto her face. She had never seen two people move so fast before. As they fought, neither could miss a beat on the other, their movements. It was so fluid it seemed to be choreographed.

"Wow...Lee-san is so strong..."

She murmured to herself, sending out pulse after pulse of heat in quick sucession. It was just so hard to make anything out at this distance...

"Hitomi, if I might ask...how can you see what they're doing? I noticed that it seemed strangely hot today, almost like there were waves hitting me... so does it have something to do with it?"

The question came as such a shock that Hitomi felt like her body had been shot full of electricity. She found herself unable to speak for a while, but finally managed to choke out,

"Y-you knew?"

She was unable to hide the horror in her voice. Tenten smiled gently, and nodded.

"Yeah. Your pretty famous you know, the blind girl who would be a shinobi."

Hitomi couldn't tell if Tenten was mocking her, since the lilt in her voice held none of the obvious sarcasm she was so used to hearing. Still...

"Who...else knows?"

She asked quietly. The girl beside her took a moment to think, folding her arms across her chest thoughtfully.

"Well...since Gai-sensei knows your brother, he probably does, and Neji told me so I know he knows."

So Neji was a boy. Hitomi supposed that made sense, and was glad to have her little mystery solved, but there were more urgent things on her mind at the moment.

"Does Lee-san know?"

She asked, almost without thinking. Tenten said nothing for a few moments then shook her head.

"I doubt it. He's kind of a knucklehead. He'll figure it out eventually though, or I guess you could just tell him. That might be easier than just waiting around for him to put two and two together."

Hitomi's heart sunk. She'd had an idea what Tenten would say from the moment she asked, but had somehow still hoped that Lee had come to like her even knowing she was blind...

God that was a stupid notion. Had she already forgotten how he asked to join her 'training'? But how would she tell him...

The blind girl hadn't the time to think it out, for just then a cry of pain and loud crash made her re-focus her attention on the sparring match. Lee had gone flying through the air after a particularly violent attack on Neji's part, and had crashed into a low branch so hard it broke. Hitomi heard Tenten sigh, and watched the blue light in her vison flicker as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Here we go again."

She muttered, and started jogging toward the fallen green beast. Hitomi was fast to follow behind her. She noted with distaste as she sent out a few heat pulses, that Neji's expression hadn't seemed to change in the time he'd been fighting. What an arrogant jerk! And now he didn't even seem to care what he'd done to his teammate. Gai was already there when the pair of kunoichi reached the battered, unconscious form of Lee. He gave Tenten a strange look that Hitomi could only decide was something of a signal that had developed through familiarity. Tenten sighed deeply once again.

"Dang. I'll go get the smelling salts."

_/Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in...  
I never, never thought that,  
I would fall like that.  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad.../_

"So does that happen a lot?"

Hitomi asked Lee as they walked home. After such a long, brutal day of training, she was surprised she could walk, but she was more surprised that Lee could after the punishment he'd taken from Neji during their spar. Of course she wasn't about to complain that he'd offered to walk her home.

"Well, kind of yes."

Lee admitted with a sheepish smile.

"But I'll defeat Neji one day! That is part of my shinobi dream!"

Hitomi smiled as he struck a pose, wincing almost invisibly as his muscles protested the action. She sighed internally, remembering how Tenten had said that Lee might need some nudging to piece together the fact that she couldn't see. Now was as good a time as ever. If something bad was going to happen, it was better that it happened before she got too attached to her new friend.

"Lee-san?"

She asked quietly, watching as the blue smudge that walked next to her turned it's head to look at her questioningly.

"What is it Hitomi-san?"

She took a deep breath, knowing that she'd never be able to take back what she was about to say.

"I need to tell you that...that I'm not really what I seem to be..."

"How so?"

"Well...have you ever noticed my eyes?"

"Yes of course! They're lovely eyes! I've been wondering Hitomi-san, are you part Hyuuga? Members of their clan have similar white eyes, but yours have those strange purple spirals. And of course your name is different."

Hitomi blushed when Lee described her eyes as 'lovely', but made sure to keep fear closer to the front of her mind so she could concentrate on what she was trying to say.

"N-no I'm not...I got these eyes because... I was in an accident..."

She stopped moving, and Lee followed suit after a step, turning back toward her. Hitomi had noticed that she didn't seem to be able to walk and speak plainly at the same time, and at this rate she'd never manage to tell him.

"I...I'm not sure I follow you Hitomi-san."

Lee predictably said as he looked at her, clearly still puzzled by her words and actions. Spit it out, Hitomi thought to herself fervently. Just spit it out Hitomi-chan!

"Lee...My eyes were hurt in an accident. I can't see, and that's why...that's why I don't want you to put much faith in me as a shinobi...or a person."

She flinched and dropped her eyes, waiting for the anger and disgust to come. It never did. Instead, she saw Lee smile.

"But why would I think less of you just because you can't see?"

She was taken aback. There was no way he was stupid enough not to understand the ramifications of being blind...so why would he ask something like that?

"Well because...because I'm disabled!"

She said, still dumbfounded.

"I'm different from everyone else, and I'm trying to be something no one thinks I should be! That's why!"

She heard him laugh, and remembered how last night she had been convinced he was totally insane. That impression was starting to come back, this time laced with anger. How could he take something like this so lightly?

"Come now Hitomi-chan, being unable to do something is no reason to give up on your dreams! I didn't!"

She bit her lip in frustration. Why the heck didn't he get it?

"But you have enough talent for four!"

She protested.

",and you arren't blind!"

"Well, no I'm not blind, but no one ever thought I could be a shinobi because I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"Oh please..."

Hitomi spat, turning away. The flickering blue in her vision revealed Lee's fists clenched in anger, and she immediately regretted the statement.

"No, it's true! No one ever believed I could be a ninja because all I could use was taijutsu! They all said I should just give up! And then I met Gai-sensei, and he taught me I could be a shinobi if I really tried! That's why it's my dream to prove to everyone that I can be a splendid ninja, even with taijutsu alone!"

Hitomi found herself unable to speak. Her first attempt was nothing more than a squeak. When next she tried, she managed to choke out,

"I...Lee I-I..."

She then turned to him, feeling terrible about not taking him seriously. Hearing Lee tell her how he'd been faced with the same challenges she had left Hitomi painfully reminded of the way Kieta has scorned her for choosing to stay a ninja.

"I-I'm sorry..."

She muttered quietly, hugging her arms. Lee's expression softened immediately, but was mildly confused at the same time.

"Sorry for what?"

"Well...for saying that...I'm sorry I got you upset."

"But...but I'm not upset Hitomi-san. I was just telling you about my dream..."

It was at that moment that Hitomi realized just how stupid she was being. Lee wasn't mad at her! This was just the way he acted when he was passionate about something. Without knowing why she did it, the girl laughed. Lee seemed even more confused after this. Hitomi then smiled widely, and flicked her eyes up at him.

"Then...then that's my dream too! My dream is to prove to everyone that even a blind girl can be a great Shinobi!"

_/So this is the way I say I need you.../_

"That's great Hitomi!"

Lee said, striking a pose and smiling back at her

"A dream truly worthy of you!"

Hitomi just kept smiling, almost unable to believe what was happening.

"I guess I owe that to you."

---

_/This is the way that I say I love you.../_

"Hitomi-chan, you should join us for training more often. Why don't you come tomorrow as well?"

"Sure. I'd like that a lot."

_/This is the way that I say I'm Yours/_

----

And so the pair continued on through the forest together, chatting casually as if they'd been friends for years. Hitomi could never recall a time she'd ever been so content. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted form her chest.

_/This is the way, this is the way.../_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so chapter four ends! Here's hoping I've edited it fairly well, since I'm so sick of noticing spelling and grammar mistakes in my work. On a final note, I'm scrapping the timeline! It's really irritating to keep trying to squeeze things into the little gaps the story leaves, so let's all just say this is a parallel dimension. Okay? Okay! Thanks much for taking the time to read, and please review! G'night!


	5. Invitation

In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's biggest hopes and dreams vanished. All she had ever wanted was to become a shinobi. Now left blind after a horrible accident, she is determined to prove herself to the people of her village. What Hitomi doesn't expect though, is to discover a kindred spirit, who will teach her to smile again.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob). I also don't own the song "Hanging by a Moment"I do however own Hitomi.

From the author of "Worlds Without End", AKA me! Hope y'all enjoy. I've done my best to banish as much Mary-Sueishness as I could from my character, so don't cringe at the letters OC. The pairings so far are LeexHitomi, NarutoxHinata, and NejixTenten. If you have any pairing requests, or heck, an OC you'd like me to stick in, just mention it in a review or e-mail. On a final note; No flames. Thanks in advance.

_Chapter Song: Hanging by a Moment_

Yay, chapter five! I've got a lot of writing done this last little while. I'm so proud! I'm really glad you guys seem to like this story, and I promise I'll continue to write it to the best of my ability. In response to BloodHeron's comment, I'll agree that Hito's a bit prone to self pity, but this is sub-categorised angst after all. :) Well, enough of me blabbering. Chapter five! Hang in there for a long chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5- Invitation**

_/Desperate for changing,  
Starving for truth,  
I'm closer to where I started,  
Chasing after you.../ _

"Hyah!"

Hitomi cried, firing off another punch at Neji's face. He blocked it easily, parrying and forcing her backward with a shove.

"Yeah! Alright Hitomi-chan! Keep going!"

She heard Lee cry from the sidelines, and immediately felt her resolve harden. It had been nearly three months since she had started her training with team Gai. For the first week or so, she'd been invited back every day by either Lee or his sensei, but after a while it had just seem to become expected of her. Hitomi dodged off to the side, avoiding another blow from Neji. She stumbled a bit, still unused to the training weights she had been talked into wearing. Gai had eased her into them over the last few weeks, but this morning they'd been increased again. She was now carrying twenty pounds strapped to each of her arms under black armguards, and thirty hidden in the ankle hugging portion of each sandal.

"Sensei they...they're so...heavy!"

She puffed, dodging several more blows at close range, then cartwheeling backward to put distance between her opponent and herself. At this range and on such a hot day, she had no need to be continually sending out heat blasts to see him. It was a bonus, but what good did seeing him do if she couldn't hit him? Hitomi knew she couldn't win, and wasn't even sure why Gai insisted she pair off against Neji at all. He said once that their weekly spars were randomly determined, but it seemed to her that she got paired against the Hyuuga heir every time her weights were adjusted.

"Keep moving Hitomi-chan! Let your muscles get used to the weight through moving with them!"

Lee called, failing at sounding encouraging. Hitomi grunted, manoeuvring herself out of the way of another set of strikes, then countering with several punches of her own. Neji blocked them, then sent her reeling with a blow to the jaw. Easier said then done, she thought spitefully as she staggered backward, shaking her head to stop it ringing. She looked to Neji, standing a short distance away, his usual steely I'm-wasting-my-time-with-you look on his face. Hitomi scowled, deciding to try a different tactic.

She charged at him head on, but was forced to skid to a stop and block an incoming strike before she had a chance at a hit. There she was what might be her opening. It was a move her brother had taught her. Tai had realized that while the Teken style fighting Gai and Lee were teaching her was highly effective for most, she'd never really have the body type to excel at it. For that reason, he'd be tutoring her in the evenings in a more subtle style of fighting. The Kung-fuhe taught hermimicked the hunting panther; Never still, careful to strike quickly, then retreat. She was by no means perfect at it, but the dodging tactics had helped her last this long into the spar.

Now she fainted right and jumped straight up as high as she could, grabbing Neji and swinging herself into a handstand on his shoulders. Within a split second and before he could retaliate, she let herself fall in an arc, sending both her feet down in a kick directly in his back and letting the sixty pounds attached to her feet do their job. Feeling her hit connect, she wasted no time pushing herself away, flipping in a neat somersault using her opponent's back for leverage, and landing a few paces away, she looked over her shoulder as Neji's blue smudge fell and skidded along the ground.

Hitomi smiled shakily, amazed that she'd actually pulled it off. She hadn't much time to celebrate though. By the time she'd turned around and settled herself into a defensive posture, he was on her, attacking with renewed speed and strength. She couldn't keep up, and soon found herself pinned against a tree, barely able to raise her arms to protect her face as she was relentlessly pummelled. Her body started to go numb, but she still bacame dimly aware of voices in the background, and falling onto her face as Neji grudgingly released her and stepped away.

"Hitomi! Are you alright?"

It was Tenten, and she was kneeling next to her. The blind girl tried to re-focus her ninjutsu vison, forming the seal of the tiger withshaking hands and re-directing her chakra. It seemed to have gotten scrambled during her beating. Her vison flashed familiar blue and she made out the shapes of the male team members not far away. Lee was yelling at Neji, something about how he was supposed to be going easy. Neji was saying something in his familiar cold voice, something about resigning to the fact that fate would never allow her to be a shinobi or other such fatalistic crap she'd come to find so very irritating.

"Hitomi?"

Tenten said again, touching her shoulder. The girl gasped, startled and turned her head up to the girls level. She tugged the headband from her eyes for the sake of politeness and nodded.

"Yeah. yeah I'm fine Tenten, don't worry."

She panted, struggling to her feet with help from her fellow kunoichi. Gai seemed to have silenced the argument between the two boys, and regarded her grimly.

"You are alright Hitomi?"

He asked. She nodded.

"I didn't hurt her badly."

Said Neji, crossing his arms. Hitomi frowned at his comment, rubbing at her aching arms. It was true enough, but still...

She sent out a pulse of heat and caught Lee scowling at him. Gai turned to his white-eyed student.

"Neji! I thought I'd told you that you were to go easy on Hitomi! She's still not at your level."

"So what was I supposed to do, loose to her?"

He spat poisonously.

"Come on Neji, it's not like that."

Tenten said, seeming to be trying to placate him in some way. He simply scoffed and turned to walk away. Gai sighed as the boy walked off.

"Alright everyone, let's take a break. There's no need to destroy the beauty of your youths with bad will! Let's see if we can't all calm down and start over again!"

Tenten gave Hitomi a kind, almost apologetic look, then turned to jog after Neji. Hitomi wasn't sure what the girl planned to do when she got to him. She herself had never been able to get used to his sickening apathy and self glorifying attitude, despite the fact that he had the talent to back up his pedigree. Tenten seemed to view him a different way though, and for the life of her she'd never know why.

"Hitomi-chan! You were really good there! You're alright, aren't you?"

Hitomi turned from watching Tenten's heat-signature fade to Lee, who was standing next to her looking somewhat concerned, but more pleased. She smiled in return.

"Yeah I'm fine, and thanks! I've got a long way to go before I'll be able to beat Neji-kun though."

"Don't worry, one day we'll both be strong enough to beat Neji! That was the promise, right?"

He struck what Hitomi had labled pose eighteen, one fist clenching in front of him determinedly and a bright smile. The girl paused to think over the question, then nodded tiredly.

"Yeah."

She said quietly. At that moment, somewhere off in on the other side of the training area, Gai called for them, and Lee turned obediently as a loyal pet dog, and ran off toward him.

"Come on Hitomi-chan! Gai-sensei wants to speak to us!"

"Coming!"

Hitomi called to her rapidly fading friend's heat signature, but hesitated a moment longer, wishfully gazing after him until the blue smear disappeared into blackness. _Lee-kun_, she thought, _it would be nice to beat Neji one day, but the one I'm chasing right now...is you._

_  
/I'm closer to where I started,  
Chasing after you.../_

She smiled a sad, dreamy little smile to herself, then sent out a heat pulse around her in an arc to help guide her back to her sensei's position.

_/I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move.  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.../_

At the end of that day's training, Hitomi knelt gathering her equipment into her backpack, preparing to go home. Lee wasn't walking her home today, he'd said something important he had to do and apologised profusely. Hitomi didn't mind much, and of course he was just so funny when he was begging for forgiveness she could never have gotten mad. She had just fastened the straps on her pack when she when she noticed someone approaching as an aqua coloured blur.

"Hitomi-chan!"

Tentengreeted, her voice letting Hitomi make out whoit was. The blind girl turned to look at her friend with a light smile, shouldering her bag as she straightened up.

"What is it Tenten-chan?"

"You remember Haruno Sakura, right?"

Tenten questioned. Hitomi nodded. Tenten and she had gotten together several times outside of training, and had come to be quite good friends. She'd been introduced to most of the other Konoha genin over the last few months, at the ramen shop, out in the market and just around town. It turned out she'd known several for quite some time, but had never bothered to introduce herself.

"Well, she's having this sleep over party tonight,"

Tenten continued.

" since no one has training tomorrow. I told her that she should invite you too, and she thought it was a great idea, so you should really join us!"

"Really? You mean it Tenten-chan?"

Hitomi asked, disbelieving and excited. She'd never been invited to a party of any kind before, and hadn't really thought the oppourtunity to attend one would ever come up.Tenten nodded in response to her awed question.

"Of course! Why would I invite you if I didn't mean it?"

"Well I'd love to go! Where is it? What should I bring? Who's coming?"

"Woah, slow down! It's at Sakura's, so that's the one house a little way down from the flower shop. Bring some pjs, basic hygiene stuff, you know. Maybe some snacks. I think it's you, me, Ino, Hinata and Sakura who'll be there."

"Got it."

Hitomi chirped, blushing with anticipation. Tenten smiled, seeming very pleased with her reaction, and nodded.

"Great! It's at seven! See ya there Hitomi-chan!"

The weapons's mistress turned then, and ran off through the gate toward her home. Hitomi couldn't do anything much for a while, other than drop to her knees with a long, contentsigh and hug her backpack. Wow, she thought as the dying sun filtered down onto her face, warming it and dappling her ninjutsu with aqua spots. Today was just so...so full of everything...

/Forgetting all I'm lacking; Completely incomplete,  
I'll take your invitation.  
You take all of me now.../

-----------------

It didn't take her long to eat a quick dinner and pack, but getting past Tai was a different matter. She ended up having to play an increasingly aggravating game of twenty questions. Yes, she'd stick with the group if they went anywhere. Yes she knew where Sakura's house was. No, she wouldn't get lost on the way. Yes her mother was there. No there would be no boys. Yes she was sure. Yes she was absolutely sure, no boys would be there. In the end he let her go with a hug and told her to have fun. She had giggled as she stepped out of the house and the door clicked shut behind her. Sometimes Tai was just too much like a mother for his own good.

It was when Hitomi was on her way toward Sakura's house that she really had a chance to think quietly to herself, surrounded by familiar, comforting blackness it the absence of her ninjutsu, her mind racign with incoherent but exciting thoughts. This was going to be so much fun! She hadn't seen Ino or Hinata for ages, and Sakura only in passing on the street. Why had Tai been so uptight about boys being there anyway? If Sakura had a brother, would that have counted? It might actually have been fun to have a couple of the boys there. They'd hung out together before. Lee would have been especially fun to have there. He was just such a funny guy... it would have made her more comfortable if he'd been coming. Even if Tenten was going to be there, it just wasn't the same. She just felt so safe when Lee was around. So protected and secure...like...

She realized in terror that her face felt hot.

"Gah! What are you doing Hitomi-chan!"

She hissed to herself, shaking her head violently back and forth as the clutched at the pillow she was carrying.

"You're blushing over your best friend! Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Sadly, if anything her face was more red now from the blood forced into her head as she shook it. Why had she suddenly started acting so weird when she thought about Lee? She wondered this to herself as she walked, activating Beast Eyes at an intersection to check for landmarks that would tell her which way to turn. It was just so confusing. Suddenly she couldn't be near him without panicking about what kind of impression she was making, and couldn't be alone and have him cross her mind without blushing. Just so...confusing...

/I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move.  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.../

"Yo, violet eyes! Over here!"

Called a sickeningly familiar voice. Hitomi bristled, not turning, but focussing her attention on a set of three glowing blue shapes a short distance behind her that for some reason, she hadn't noticed.

"Kieta..."

He sighed, glancing over her shoulder, setting her eyes into what would have been a glare in a person with sight as she sent out a heat wave around her in a circle. The sudden warmth in the cold night air stirred up the dust around her as it rippled outward, creating a whirlwind of light debris. It was an effect not unlike a cat hissing, and warned the intruders away if they didn't want any trouble. Hitomi's rival's smirk lit up in blue light as the heat-wave washed over her.

"My, my Hitomi-chan. It almost seems as if you aren't happy to see me."

"What do you want Kieta? I'm busy."

The blind girl sighed, really not feeling inclined to argue tonight.

"Oh, I was just wondering if the rumours were true. I hear that you're training with that one really freaky jounin's team. Well, is it true?"

"Yes."

She said evenly, turning around to fully face Kieta and the two lackeys behind her that she determined to be Chiru and Akari.

"I'm training with Gai-sensei's team. Do you have a problem with that?"

Kieta and her teammates giggled in the irritating, high-pitched way that so often reminded Hitomi of a pack of jackles.

"Oh no, of course not. If you want to hang out with a bunch of freaks, that's just fine."

"They aren't freaks."

Hitomi snapped, immediately defensive of her friends. Kieta's smirk widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve? Well I guess that comment's not totally fair now is it? Hyuuga Neji's too hot to be a freak...It's just that Tenten girl with no last name, and more so the pair of morons in green spandex. They're the losers."

"Take that back!"

Hitomi said, more loudly than she had intended.

"My, am I upsetting you? Wait...you're friends with that one little weirdo with the huge eyebrows right? Sore that I'm dissing your homely little idol are ya?"

"You leave Lee out of this!"

/I'm living for the only thing I know.  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
And I don't know what I'm diving into,  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.../

"Oh come on, you know it's true! Oh wait, you don't do you? I'd forgotten that you were blind for a second there! Well, then I guess it makes perfect sense that you two are such good friends..."

Said Kieta closing her eyes and crossing her arms with a smug grin, she and her posse too absorbed in being pleased with the effect her insults were having to notice Hitomi placing her pillow and backpack on the ground next to her, as she clenched her fists at her sides.

" you can't see how creepy he is, and of course, seeing as how you'll both never amount to anything, you were really made for each other!"

Kieta opened one eye lazily-far too late. It widened in sock as she realized a heel coming speeding toward her.

"Konoha Hurricane!"

Hitomi screamed, feeling immense satisfaction as Kieta's face gave beneath her heel and she went skidding back a good twenty feet. It seemed all to appropriate the attack Lee had taught her be put to use protecting his reputation. Akari and Chiru shrieked in panic, staring wide-eyed at a wrath-filled Hitomi, then rushing back toward their fallen leader. Hitomi glared after them, sending out a heat pulse to clarify their images. Kieta sat up slowly, a rapidly cooling blue pattern showing the blood on her shirt. The girl ran her forearm across her mouth and spat, trying to get rid of the metallic taste. She glared up at Hitomi in contempt.

_/There's nothing else to lose./ _

"Never talk that way about my friends again. Especially Lee-kun."

She hissed. Kieta's gaze faltered for a moment under the intense, blind stare of her tormentor.

_/There's nothing else to find./ _

She turned and walked back to gather her things, sliding the straps of her backpack onto her shoulders and grabbing her pillow. She then turned to glare at her former friend one last time. It was amazing to the blind girl that for once, Kieta seemed at a loss for words. What Hitomi didn't know at the time was that she couldn't-the kick had broken her jaw. Chiru and Akari said nothing because they were lost without Kietato guide their commentary.

"He's a better shinobi than you'll ever be,"

Hitomispat in disdain, fingers digging into the fabric of her pillow to vent her anger.

"And he's a better friend than you ever were!"

_/There's nothing in the world,  
That can change my mind._

_There is nothing else./ _  
----------

Hitomi walked though the cold night, trying to drive Kieta from her mind. Sure, she felt guilty about attacking her ex-friend in such a way, and that sucked. Mostly though she just didn't have the will to start dwelling on her past at the moment. This was supposed to be a fun night, right? She smiled weakly, as if trying to convince herself. Yeah. It was a fun night...

_/There is nothing else... /_

"Sakura-san! You are looking so very lovely tonight!"

Hitomi's ears pricked to a familiar voice just around the corner she was approaching. She pressed herself into the side of the building out of instinct, merging with the shadow cast by an overhang in the building's design. Silently she formed handseals to activate Beast Eyes no jutsu and focussed it on the pair of heat signatures that lay behind the wall...

_  
/There is... nothing...else.../_

"Oh, uh, hi there Lee-san."

Muttered a flustered sounding Sakura. He seemed to have surprised her, since she was only half turned to look at him. She heldsomething in one hand-a shoppingbag perhaps?

"Where'd you come from?"

She asked, seemingly trying to be polite.

"I was just making the most of my youth by doing laps around Konoha as training! Where are you going on such beautiful evening?"

"Oh, I was just picking up some snacks at the store. I'm having a sleep-over party tonight with some of the other girls from around Konoha."

"That sounds like a wonderful way to enjoy your youth Sakura-san! Um, I was just wondering; would you once again re-consider allowing me to take you out on a date?"

Hitomi couldn't figure out why she felt a lump forming in her throat. Every muscle in her body was tense, and she was beginning to feel a bit ill. The question shouldn't' have bothered her-she'd known about Lee's crush on Sakura. Somehow though, hearing the fact from Tenten and begin around to witness him actually asking her out...it seemed to mean a lot more. It hurt...a lot, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Shouldn't she be happy for her best friend?

_/Desperate for changing.  
Starving for truth.../ _

"Uh...no."

Hitomi saw Lee's blurred figure droop dejectedly at Sakura's response, and he sighed a very long, defeated sigh. The tightness in her throat and muscles eased a bit, but she still felt...sad. Tired somehow, maybe even a bit hopeless. She shook her head violently, frustrated. Why on earth was shefeeling so weird? So Lee had just asked Sakura out again-big deal. She shouldn't care. He was just her friend-and Sakura hadn't even said yes! So why did she feel almost...betrayed in a way? He was just...just her good friend...

Right?

_  
/I'm closer to where I started.../_

_Maybe... _

She thought while biting her lip.

_...maybe it's a little more than that now..._

_  
/Chasing after you.../_

_Maybe..he's more to me...than just a good friend..._

She mused over this for a time. It would explain a lot-why she'd been feeling so strange around him lately, why she'd been so violently upset at Kieta, the blushing, the strange achy way she felt now.

"So what, I'm in love with him now?"

Hitomi asked herself in a hoarse whisper, shaking her head as if it was the stupidest thing she'd ever said.

_Okay._

She thought, humouring the idea half-heartedly.

_So...I'm crushing on my best friend. So what? It doesn't mean anything it's just...just a stupid crush. In fact, I'm probably not even crushing. I'm just being irrational...I'm sick! I'm just not feeling well and so I'm not thinking right._ _I mean come on...Lee? Why Lee? And why now?_

_  
/I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move.  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.../_

She hadn't any more time to think about it. Sakura and Lee had said their goodbyes, and now Hitomi felt the a faint tremor in the concrete she leaned against as Lee jumped to the building's roof and ran off to continue his laps. She heard Sakura heave a deep sigh as she stepped from the shadow, pillow clutched to her chest. Sakuramust have heard her footsteps, since she turned around to look at her. The kunoichi smiled an waved as she recognized Hitomi.

"Hitomi-chan! Hey! Did Tenten give you my message?"

Hitomi forced herself to smile, not knowing why she suddenly felt to hostile toward Sakura who had up until five minutes ago had been her friend. No, that was dumb. Sakura hadn't done anything worthy of hostility. Hitomi knew that she was being stupid but, still...

"Yeah, I was just on my way to your house now."

She called back, managing to shove any irrational ill-will she felt off to a corner of her mind. She jogged over, sending out a blast of heat in a ring to show her cold surroundings more clearly. Sakura smiled kindly.

"Well that's great! I just finished buying some snacks for everybody. We can walk there together!"

Hitomi smiled and nodded. She tried to remind herself that tonight was supposed to be fun. First sleep-over, good friends, snacks. Fun she thought forcefully, trying to purge her find of all other thoughts. Fun, this is going to be fun!

_  
/I'm living for the only thing I know.  
I'm running...and not quite sure where to go...  
And I don't know what I'm diving into,  
Just hanging by a moment here with you .../_

And yet even as she repeated this thought over and over to herself and chatted with Sakura as they walked, she couldn't manage to get her mind off what she had just seen and heard. When had everything become so confusing? When had her friendship with Lee suddenly become something more?

_  
/Just hanging by a moment...  
Hanging by a moment.../_

She had been right in stating it earlier. Today really was full of everything.

_/Hanging by a moment here with you./  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so what have we learned today? Falling in love for the first time with your best friend is really freaking confusing! If you think Hitomi's having issues try turning her thoughts and feelings into a fanfiction! Very tiring. Anyway, lemmie know what you think via reviews and I'll get to work on Chapter six ASAP! Thanks for reading!


	6. Secrets

_In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's biggest hopes and dreams vanished. All she had ever wanted was to become a shinobi. Now left blind after a horrible accident, she is determined to prove herself to the people of her village. What Hitomi doesn't expect though, is to discover a kindred spirit, who will teach her to smile again._

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob). I also don't own the song _"Dirty Little Secret" _I do however own Hitomi.

From the author of _"Worlds Without End",_ AKA me! Hope y'all enjoy. I've done my best to banish as much Mary-Sueishness as I could from my character, so don't cringe at the letters OC. The pairings so far are LeexHitomi, NarutoxHinata, and NejixTenten. If you have any pairing requests, or heck, an OC you'd like me to stick in, just mention it in a review or e-mail. On a final note; No flames. Thanks in advance.Chapter Song:_ Dirty Little Secret_

Weh! Sorry I took so long! I typed this chapter out twice, but the program ate it. >. So yes, very frustrating, but I finally got around to writing version 3.0 Sooooo...Yay. Please read and review if you would, and resist the urge to throttle me.

_Chapter 6- Secrets_

_/Let me know that I've done wrong,_

_when I've known this all along._

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you./_

Hitomi and Sakura spent a bit less than ten minutes wandering up and down streets, chatting about this that and the other thing. When they finally got to Sakura's house, they saw Hinata-who had just arrived-standing at the door. The trio found upon entering that Tenten and Ino were already there, and desperately avoiding conversation with Mrs.Haruno. Sakura managed to send her mom away-most likely she was going to clean something- and re-introduced everyone to Hitomi. There was a half hour period then, where the group of five forgot they were ninja-or even sane-and embraced their inner girly-girls, squealing and hugging one another in greeting. They raided the fridge and cupboards for snacks in addition to what Sakura had just bought. Tai had made some cookies for Hito to bring, which went over quite well when she handed them out. They changed into their pjs, heaped bedclothes onto the floor of Sakura's bedroom and got settled in.

"Okay, now what should we do now that we're all set up for the night?"

Tenten asked the group once they had all found a warm piece of their little circle on to snuggle into, surrounded by pillows blankets and in reach of ample snack-food. Hitomi pulled a blanket over her head like a hood and smiled, glad that the room was warm and she could make out her friends easily. Ino bit the end off of a stick of pocky and smiled.

"I know! Let's play a game of MASH! That's always great at sleep overs."

"Sure Ino, that sounds great."

Said Sakura with an evil smirk that Hitomi could detect purely by the tone of her voice. There was a rustling as she grabbed a pad of paper from a night stand.

"You can go first! First off, two boys you'd like and two you'd hate to marry."

There was a faint scratching of pen on paper as Sakura wrote down the word "MASH" at the top. Ino snickered.

"Well I like Sasuke-kun of course! Guys I hate...put down Naruto, he's annoying. I guess you can put Shikamaru down too. He'd be so boring to have as a husband. Heh, he'd think the wedding was troublesome!"

"You still need one more you'd like Ino-chan."

Tenten reminded her. Ino huffed.

"Oh dang do I have to? Can't you just put Sasuke down twice?"

"No."

Sakura snapped. Ino sighed, and spent a moment pondering. Then she sighed again.

"Choji."

"W-why Choji-kun?"

Hinata mumbled from her corner. Even though she seemed to have loosened up quite a bit since arriving, she still stuttered. Hitomi was beginning to wonder if she was really as shy as she seemed, or just had a speech impediment.

"Because he's slightly less irritating than everyone else, okay?"

Ino growled, blue light spreading over her face and signalling a light blush.

"Alrighty then Ino-chan."

Chirped Sakura as she scribbled the name down. They went through he rest of the questions quickly. Numbers of kids you'd want, where you'd want to live, die happy or not, Marriage or divorce and other such aspects of her future life that a pad of paper would apparently foretell. Ino's number came out to 5, and all the girls waited anxiously as Sakura did the math, ticking off letters and words. Sakura smiled smugly and tucked the pen behind her ear.

"Okay Ino-chan. You'll marry Shikamaru-kun and have 3 kids, two boys and one girl. You'll live in a shack in Wave country, will divorce him after 7 years, and die miserable! Ha! Well it could be worse I guess!"

Sakura giggled maniacally, and the other girls tried to sniffle their laughter as Ino took on a murderous look.

"You so fixed that Sakura! I demand a do-over!"

"I didn't fix anything, and anyway it's my turn now."

Ino growled and snatched away the pen and paper, flipping to another page.

"Fine, you know the drill, boys first."

"Okay, Naruto and Lee I'd hate to marry. And for who I do want to marry, Sasuke and...a clone of Sasuke!"

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"I can so! This is my party Ino-pig!"

"That doesn't matter forehead-san!"

"It does so!"

"Does not!"

Tenten and Hinata had to jump in and drag the girls apart as they leapt at each other, each intent of ripping the other's hair out. Hitomi knew she wouldn't be much help, and so just cowered back against her pillow, listening to the girls scream and watching their heat signatures blur into a seething aquamarine blob. After a five minute struggle, Sakura and Ino finally decided to calm down.

"Okay, let's not play that game again."

Said Tenten with a sigh. Hitomi could feel the air flowing on her face, so vigorously did Hinata nod her head in agreement. Ino huffed.

"Fine by me."

"Same."

"W-well then w-w-what now?"

"Hmmm...well..."

Ino mumbled, musing over another boy-oriented game they could play.

"I know! How about truth or dare?"

"Yeah! Awesome!"

Cheered Tenten, and Sakura grinned.

_/Tell me all that you've thrown away._

_Find out games you don't wanna play._

_You are the only one that needs to know.../_

Hitomi happened to notice Hinata's figure glowing brighter than the others. She was blushing uncontrolably. Hitomi felt her heart go out to the girl as her own face grew hot.

"Okay then! Hotiomi-chan, you haven't been saying much, so you go first!"

Ino delegated. All the girls turned to look at Hitomi, who had just suffered a minor heart-attack at being told to start. She might have at least got an idea of what to do if someone else had started, but now she was forced into a very awkward situation.

"I...um I'm...I'm not sure I know-"

"Okay, the choices are Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat, Stranded on an Island and Burning Barn."

Ino explained. Hitomi still didn't know what she was supposed to be doing, having never played truth or dare before. Sure, she'd heard basically how it worked but...still...

"Um...uh...Hinata-chan? Truth or Dare?"

She asked meekly, choosing the only person in the room who seemed less comfortable than her.

"Truth, Dare Double Dare, Promise to Repeat, Stranded on an Island or Burning Barn"

Ino corrected

"They know that Ino-pig, it's just easier to say 'truth or dare' than rattle off a whole list."

Sakura chastized, giving her a look to kill. Ino ignored her. Hinata had flinched at the question from Hitomi, and was still pondering an anwer.

"...t-truth..."

She said at last, glowing even brighter in the blind girl's ninjutsu.

"Ah...okay, um..."

Hitomi wracked her brain for a question she could ask.

"Umm...What's you're...umm...favorite color?"

Hinata paused for a moment, then smiled, relieved beyond words.

"W-white. I like white."

"Oh come on! What kind of a question is that?"

Ino scoffed, causing both Hitomi and Hinata to flinch. And here they had thought they were doing so well...

"Here, I'll show you how it's done. Tenten-chan, truth or dare."

_-/I'll keep you my dirty little secret..._

_(dirty little secret...)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret..._

_(just another regret, hope that you can keep it...)_

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know/-_

"Truth."

Tenten chirped confidently, convinced that there was nothing she couldn't answer.

"Who's your biggest crush?"

Now it was Tenten's turn to glow in Hitomi's vision.

"I uh...well...well...uh... Neji-kun is pretty cute..."

She trailed off at the end. Ino burst out laughing. Sakura bit back a giggle and Hitomi and Hinata just sat there, stunned.

"That's awesome Tenten-chan! I always thought something was going on between you two!"

Sakura giggled. Ino was still laughing, and Tenten bristled defensively.

"I never said there was anything going on! I just said he's cute alright?"

"N-neji-nii-san? R-really Tenten-chan?"

Hinata questioned in awe.

"N-neji-kun? Are you serious?"

Hitomi couldn't help but be a touch disgusted. How was it that someone as nice as Tenten could fall for such a...a jerk! Tenten folded her arms across her chest, bowing her head in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Look, can we just get on with it already?"

Ino finally managed to stop laughing, wiping a tear from her eye and directing her attention back on Hitomi.

"Anyhow that's how it's done Hitomi-chan. Now it's you're turn-truth or dare?"

Hitomi spent a long while mulling over the question in terror. She certainly had a lot to divulge with a truth question, but...the idea of Ino giving her a dare scared her past anything she'd ever feared in her life.

_/When we live such fragile lives,_

_It's the best way we survive._

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you./_

"Double Dare."

She said finally. Ino chuckled evilly.

"Alright! Now Hinata can be you're double because she got a lame question last time."

Hinata once again too on a bright blue glow, and cowered.

"I dare you to answer this question-who are you guys crushing on?"

Hitomi flinched and felt her face grow hot as panic forced it's way into her mind. Somewhere off to one side, Hinata's form grew even brighter, and she started to hyperventilate. Why oh why hadn't she picked dare? Of all the horrible things anyone could ever ask her, this had to be at the top of the list.

"Hey, that's not a dare!"

Said Sakura, mostly because she needed an excuse to make another snide comment.

"Is so! I dared them to answer it, so it's a dare!"

"I-I...I..."

Hitomi stammered. She could always lie and say she liked Sasuke. That would keep Ino from laughing. Then again it could also become very violent. On top of that she was supposed to tell the truth...damn, why did she have to be so honest?

"I-Ino-chan? You can't laugh if I tell you..."

She mumbled, hoping that she possessed a shred of decency and kindness.

No such luck.

"Well I can't promise..."

Ino chuckled. Hitomi hugged her knees to her chest, pressing her forehead against them. Fun. This was fun? This was torture! At length she knew there was no escape from the hated question, and so murmured out her answer.

"Lee-kun..."

_/Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know/_

There was a long moment of stunned silence. Hitomi was aware of Ino's attempt to keep form laughing, one hand clamped over her mouth, both from the choking sounds she was making and her glowing silhouette. Sakura looked nothing short of shocked, Tenten grinned a secret little grin to herself, and Hinata paused from her panic attack to stare blankly.

"L-lee-kun? But...but why Hitomi-chan?

Sakura choked out. At that point Ino couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. She guffawed crazily, beating the blanket covered hard wood floor with her fists.

"Hahahahaha! Lee! As if! Hahahahaha! How could you like such a weirdo? Hahahahaha!"

Hitomi bristled, feeling herself twitch as a dark frown came to her face. She snapped her head up, aware that she was blushing crazily since the heat rising off her face blurred her vision with mist.

"Lee-kun is not a weirdo! H-he's kind... a-and sweet and brave a-and he believes in me!"

Sakura elbowed Ino sharply to silence her. Hitomi felt tears welling in her eyes, and hugged her knees tighter, setting her forehead down against them. Tenten set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, It's okay Hitomi-chan. Ino can't help but be shallow. I think it's great that you like Lee-kun!"

Her friends kind words helped cheer her up a little, and Hitomi managed to lift her head and give Tenten a small smile.

"Hehehehe! Ya right Tenten!"

Ino giggled, either not realizing or not caring what her words were doing.

"Anyway now that we know that-Hinata! We haven't heard from you yet! Who do you like?"

Hinata froze, glowing like a blue star in the night sky. She sat quietly hyperventilating, shivering in terror for a minute or so before she managed to make a sound.

"I-I um, I-I-I...I-I ...uh... Il-l-l-li-like..N-n-n-a..."

Sadly, at that moment the stress became too much, and poor Hinata fell over backward in a dead faint.

_/I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret/_

Hours later, Hitomi still lay awake. The other girls were asleep by now. The digital alarm-clock blinked 2:56 at her in glowing letters, not that she could see it. She was only aware that it was very, very late, and that she couldn't sleep. Ever since the game of truth or dare-no, even before that. Since back on the streets when she'd found Sakura, Hitomi hadn't been able to get Lee out of her mind. Ino laughing at her had only intensified her feelings of hopelessness and confusion.

What was wrong with liking Lee? He was a great guy! Evidently not very attractive aesthetically, but she could hardly hold that against him when she could barely make out his silhouette. Besides, looks didn't matter. He'd taught her so much about herself and about what she wanted to be like as a person and a ninja. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her damn it? Couldn't she have a crush like every other girl in Konoha? Apparently only if his name was Uchiha Sasuke. Hitomi sniffed, feeling wetness trail it's way down her cheek. She wiped at her eyes, quietly crawling out of her warm pocket of blankets on the floor and standing. She needed a glass of water, or maybe just some air or-or something. She just needed to be moving.

_/Who has to know..._

_The way she feels inside._

_Those thoughts I can't deny ._

_These sleeping dogs won't lie ._

_And now I try to lie-_

_It's eating me apart!_

_Trace this life out.../_

Hitomi opened the door as quietly as she could, stepping out into the hallway. She felt a distinct drop in temperature and her line of sight dimmed considerably. Nonetheless the cool air had a soothing effect on her. She placed on hand against the wall of the hallway and started froward, using it as a guide. Before she got halfway down the hall however, the quiet creak of a door opening startled her. She jerked her head around to see a dim blue glow shutting the door to Sakura's room.

"H-H-Hitomi-chan?"

Whispered a small, timid voice.

"Oh Hinata, hi."

Hitomi whispered back with a relieved smile, recognising the voice instantly.

"Did I wake you up?"

"N-no...I-I was awake. I just figured I would come over and b-b sure you're okay."

The blue smudge started fidgeting shyly. Hitomi attempted to give her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I-I'm fine Hinata-chan. Don't worry. I just came out for...uh, for a glass of water is a-"

"H-Hitomi-chan I heard you crying earlier."

Hinata cut in, flinching as she finished her sentence as if expecting to be smacked upside the head. Hitomi only stared for a long moment, then leaned against the wall with a sigh letting gravity pull her to the floor.

"You heard that, eh?"

She asked quietly, somewhat embarrassed.

"I-I"m sorry Hitomi-chan I was just-"

"No, it's alright...I guess I'm just...feeling a little down after Ino-chan made fun of my crush on Lee-kun..."

She sighed holding her head in her hands, elbows propped on her knees. Hinata got down and sat next to her, trying to be comforting but still very self-conscious. There was a short silence, then Hitomi started speaking again.

"It's just not fair. I don't know why nobody likes him. He's a great guy and he's always there to cheer me on when I'm fighting or stick up for me when Neji-kun's being a jer-oh, n-no offence Hinata."

The girl shook her head quickly and smiled.

"N-none taken.'

Hito sighed once more and continued.

"I mean he's a great ninja, and he's brave and kind and determined and...and I just don't understand why nobody can see just how great he is..."

She moaned quietly, burying her face in her knees and hugging them. There was another short silence, but this time, Hinata broke it.

"I-I...I understand how you f-feel... Hitomi-chan..."

"I'm not so sure about that but...wait,"

Hito gave her a wry smile.

"You never did tell us who you're crush was Hinata-chan."

_-/I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)/-_

Hinata flinched and glowed bright blue.

"W-well I-I-I...Um...well uh...he's uh...I-I l-l-like...uh...oh...It's N-N-"

She stuttered. Worried that she'd pass out again, Hitomi placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her down.

"Calm down Hinata-chan!"

She whispered hoarsely.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

The Hyuuga girl shook her head furiously

"N-no Hitomi-chan. I-I wanted to tell you b-b-ecause I'm the same as you and-and...well everyone's a-a-always making fun of him a-and saying he's a-annoying but...b-b-but he's to very noble a-and brave a-and good b-b-b-b-but it's as if I'm t-the only one who can see t-that N-Naruto-kun is really a wonderful person!"

She froze immediately after, looking as if she felt she'd just sold her soul. There was a long silence after that, which seemed to stretch on forever, mostly because Hitomi couldn't find anything to say. Finally though, she managed to speak.

"Hinata-chan...we're really two of a kind aren't we?"

She said sadly, hugging her knees. The Hyuuga heiress nodded silently, still blushing so hard her face looked ready to explode. Hitomi reached her arm around empathically and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze. Hinata was crying slightly, though it was unclear to the blind girl weather it was from the stress of finally telling her darkest secret or because she had been reminded of her unreturned feelings toward Naruto.

"Unrequited love...can sure make a girl look silly can't it?"

Hitomi laughed cynically, feeling wetness glide down her own cheeks. Hinata made a small murmur of agreement.

_/I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)/_

Something in the back of Hitomi's mind hardened with resolve. This was ridiculous! Why should they spend their time crying in a hallway at three in the morning, waiting to see if the boys they liked would notice them one day? She wasn't sure if Hinata was content to stand off in the wings and dream, but she would go insane if she had to wonder what Lee thought of her constantly for the rest of her life.

"I think...I think I'm going to tell him how I feel."

She murmured, receiving an awe-filled look from Hinata. To be honest, Hitomi didn't know just what she was saying either. The prospect of rejection was absolutely terrifying to most, and the fact that she'd been met with it most of her life should have deterred her from ever making up her mind to do something so bold as to declare to her best friend she'd fallen in love with him. Hitomi looked over at Hinata, rubbing her eyes and once again attempting a smile.

"We can't go on like this forever, can we? That would just...b-be silly."

The shy girl lowered her gaze, looking as uncertain and worried as Hito felt, but after a few moments she managed a small smile of her own.

"I-I think...y-you really should tell him Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi gave a small internal sigh. Perhaps it was a bit much to expect Hinata to suddenly gain the confidence to ask her crush if he liked her just because she had. Still, it was a start, and the comment had helped bolster the blind girl's confidence in her decision

_-/My dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know/-_

Two days from now team Gai would start training again. That would be her chance to finally get the truth out.

Hitomi just prayed with every fibre of her being that it would have a good outcome.

She had everything loose.

_-/Who has to know/-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Soooooohohohohooo loooooooooong..._

Dang, this chapter is something like sixteen pages on word perfect.(normally it's about eight) This should count as two chapters for cryin' out loud! That's right, you get two chapters in one, and therefore should give me a break for taking so long! Yep yep yep, you should. Well anyhow, if you got this far without falling asleep, please review! Chapter seven will be up...well, when I write it.

That's all:)


	7. Confession

In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's biggest hopes and dreams vanished. All she had ever wanted was to become a shinobi. Now left blind after a horrible accident, she is determined to prove herself to the people of her village. What Hitomi doesn't expect though, is to discover a kindred spirit, who will teach her to smile again.

Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob). I also don't own the song "_You're Still You_"I do however own Hitomi.

Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob). I also don't own the song ""I do however own Hitomi. 

From the author of "Worlds Without End", AKA me! Hope y'all enjoy. I've done my best to banish as much Mary-Sueishness as I could from my character, so don't cringe at the letters OC. The pairings so far are LeexHitomi, NarutoxHinata, and NejixTenten. If you have any pairing requests, or heck, an OC you'd like me to stick in, just mention it in a review or e-mail. On a final note; No flames. Thanks in advance.

Chapter Song: You're Still You-Josh Groban

Chapter Seven! Not telling you anything about it, so read and you'll find out:P :)

Well, I have about five chapters left of this story, so the pace is going to pick up quite a bit over the next little while. The lyrics in this song can be directlly tied into Hitomi's thoughts-as in she actually thinks them as this is happening-so please read and think about them.Thanks, and enjoy chapter seven!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Confession

/Through the darkness

I can see your light ./

It was mid-afternoon when Hitomi reached area thirteen. It was partially due to the fact that the Konoha girls-who had learned of the her little plan through Ino, who had been eavesdropping on Hitomi and Hinata's conversation the previous night- had insisted on doing her hair and stealing her jacket("it smells like cat hair!" Ino had said). It was also partially due to the fact that Hitomi was stalling for time to gather her courage. As she walked, she had gone over and over the pending conversation with Lee in her mind, adjusting, tweaking and re-evaluating it to the point where she was a nervous wreck. As she closed the steel gate behind her and stepped forward into the training area, the loud, steady rhythm of flesh on wood that drifted on the breeze told her that Lee was nearby, training as always.

/And you will always shine,

and I can feel your heart in mine.

Your face I've memorized.

I idolize just you.../

Whenhis heat signaturecame into view, she took a deep breath, resisting the urge to turn and bolt.

"Hey, Lee-kun!"

She called faux-cheerfully, half-raising one arm in greeting. The faded blue smudge two hundred feet away shifted from the log it had been beating to splinters, and brushed the hair from it's eyes, then waved back vigorously when it realized who she was.

"Hello Hitomi-chan! How nice it is to see you again! Have you come to train with me?"

Lee asked once she was nearer. The blind girl avoided his eyes, fiddling with the hem of her tank-top.

"Ah...well. Not really. I...wanted to talk."

She murmured, managing to lift her eyes for the sake of politeness. Seeing him again was enough to bolster Hitomi's resolve in what she was doing. Lee meant so much to her, far beyond some simple crush or infatuation. She'd never be able to handle keeping her feelings secret forever. It hurt to much to keep wondering about what he thought of her constantly. She needed the closure that only spilling her guts could bring.

Oh god she felt sick.

/I look up to everything you are.

In my eyes you do no wrong.

I've loved you for so long,

and after all is said and done.../

Lee gave her a puzzled look, but nodded with a friendly smile.

"Certainly! What is it you wish to talk about?"

Hitomi took a deep breath, wandering backward a few paces and sitting down in the shade of a large tree. Though her gaze was not directly on him, Hitomi's ninjutsu still picked up Lee's puzzled look as he followed and sat down beside her.

"Hitomi-chan, is everything alright? You look quite uneasy."

Hitomi blushed, trying to hide her terror with a smile.

"Uh w-well...It's just that I... have something I need to say but...I'm not sure how to say it."

Lee struck pose number eighteen in an attempt to encourage her.

"Well that's easy! Just think about what you want to say, and say it!"

Hitomi felt sweat form on the side of her head. If only doing this was as easy as Lee thought it was. He was just so blissfully naive sometimes...She took a deep breath, speaking slowly to help keep her thoughts from running off and making her sound deranged.

"Well, Lee-kun...we've known each other for a while now and... to be honest you've had a really positive influence on me. I mean, in three months I've come so far in my taijutsu it's just amazing. And Tai says I smile a lot more, and...I think that's mostly because of you."

Lee smiled brightly, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"Well I'mvery gladto hear you say so Hitomi-chan, but I haven't done much."

She smiled back at him.

"You're my friend aren't you?"

"Of course!"

"Well, that's enough."

/You're still you after all.

You're still you./

No, it's not enough, she added mentally. She wanted him as so much more than a friend. She wanted the words to tell him that she felt that he was her encouragement to fight against a world that wanted her to give up. She wanted him to know that she felt such empathy toward him it was as if his struggles and dreams were her own, that just being near him gave her a reason to go on. He was her consistency, her strength...

Being her friend, her training partner, just wasn't enough.

/You walk past me...

I can feel your pain.

Time changes everything,

but one truth always stays the same./

Hitomi took a deep breath, trying to get away from the poetics and think of a way to phrase her thoughts coherently. After a few moment, she spoke up, in a very small, meek voice.

"Lee-kun...I hear you really like Sakura-chan. Is that true?"

There was a very short pause, one that might have been unnoticeably had it not been Lee who was pausing.

"Indeed it is! I have promised to protect her until I die, and strive to one day win her heart!"

He cheered spiritedly, his characteristic look of determination working it's way onto his features. Hitomi stared at the ground.

"Why?"

She asked simply.

"What?"

Lee asked, once again looking confused. Hitomi turned her sightless eyes up to his, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Why do you like her so much? I mean, it's not like she's an amazing ninja, and she's not even that nice to you! Why would you like her so much?"

There was another pause-very unusual for Lee, though it was no doubt caused by his seeing the intensity in his blind companion's stare. He made a small choking sound that might have been an expression of disbelief or simply nervousness.

"H-Hitomi-chan, Sakura is my angel! She doesn't need to be an amazing ninja! She is beautiful a new blossom in spring, and she is very smart, and my world would be shrouded in darkness without her!"

Hitomi dropped her gaze quickly. She felt her heat tug painfully, and her eyes began to sting slightly in the corners. She'd expected no different a response from Rock Lee.

/You're still you after all.

You're still you./

But it still hurt.

"And what am I then?"

She asked, raising her eyes again, her voice slightly more soft and choked.

"Wha...Hitomi-chan?"

Lee asked, clearly concerned now as well as perplexed. Hitomi sighed deeply, closing and re-opening her eyes, trying to remain serene and bite back the feelings of hopelessness that rose in the back of her mind.

"Lee-kun this is what I needed to know. I realize that you're in love with Sakura, but for the last little while, I've come to think of you as more than just a friend. I've been thinking long and hard of how I could tell you and still sound sincere but, after hearing about Sakura from you I'm beginning to wonder if I ever had a chance."

Lee looked nothing short of completely stunned.

"B-but Hitomi-chan...y-you are my friend! You are not Sakura-chan!"

He choked out. Hitomi felt her heart begin to ache again.

"What does that mean?"

She asked, her voice edged with anger as she stared at him. Lee flinched and looked away.

"Hitomi-chan, I don't think you fully realize my feelings for her! They are not something I can just disregard! Sakura-chan is precious to me!"

"But I don't understand!"

She blind girl cried out in frustration.

"How can you feel so strongly for her when she's always rejecting you and putting you down? I mean, at least I'm you're friend!"

I'm you're friend, she screamed mentally over and over. Sakura is barely a friendly acquaintance! How can you love her and barely acknowledge me?

/I look up to everything you are!

In my eyes you do no wrong/

"But that's just it!"

Lee said, raising his voice slightly to match Hitomi's in volume.

"You're my friend Hitomi-chan, but it will always be Sakura that I love! I am deeplytouchedthat you have these feelings for me, but I cannot just forget about her!"

"Then you should understand why I can't just forget about you! She's in love with that Sasuke guy! She hardly gives you the time of day, and yet you still love her!"

By now Hitomi had gotten to her feet and stepped backward, almost in horror of the direction the conversation was going. Lee rose, stepping toward her, holding his arms out in a gesture meant to calm her.

"Please Hitomi-chan you're making this more difficult than it needs to be!"

Hitomi ignored him and continued, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"How can I just forget how much you mean to me, and let you keep chasing after someone who doesn't even want you? I can't Lee-kun! Why can't you just give me a chance?"

At least I can appreciate you for the person you are, she screamed mentally. Why she couldn't say these things out loud she didn't know. Maybe there were just some feelings she couldn't stand to share in such a situation, afraid they would be cast aside as if they were nothing, when really they were so fervent and intense that simply thinking them now left the blind kunoichi on the brink of tears.

/And I believe in you,

although you never asked me to.

I will remember you,

and what life put you through./

There was a long pause, though the air was filled with the sound of Hitomi's barely contained sobs. At lengh, Lee's voice came, uncharacteristically indecisive and soft.

"Because...I...I can't break her heart..."

"But...but you can break mine?"

The girl said, her voice nearly a whisper, the ache in her heart jolting painfully so she couldn't help but let a few tears run from her sightless eyes and down her cheeks. Lee flinched, obviously upset that he was making his friend cry.

"Hitomi-cha-"

The boy'ssympathetic appeal for forgiveness was interrupted by Hitomi's tearful sobs.

"-I mean I know I'm not very pretty or smart, a-a-and you're world might not fall into much darkness without me but...but-"

"Please Hitomi-chan stop! It's not like that! It is...it is very hard to explain!"

Lee's voice was woeful, and almost pleading, but Hitomi was past listening anymore.

"Look, just never mind Lee-san, okay?"

Hitomi choked, by now in full blown tears.

"I-I knew it was stupid but I...I just wanted to ask for a chance. I'm sorry I interrupted you're training, a-and I hope that one day Sakura realizes just how lucky she is."

At that she turned on her heel and started running. She half-crashed into the fence when she came to it, but only cried harder, tearing open the gate and jumping into the nearest tree to run through the forest canopy.

"Please Hitomi-chan, wait!"

She heard the voice echo behind her, but ignored it.That voice hurt to much to hear now. She'd made such a fool of herself back there. How could she ever have expected to compete with Sakura?

/And in this cruel and lonely world,

I'd found one love... /

But she still loved him. What a shame her true love was already hopelessly devoted to another. Why, she might never understand, but she had learned one thing from this whole experience. Lee and Sakura, were more similar than they realized, Hitomi thought. They were both chasing after someone they would never catch, and who would never look back to acknowledge the one chasing them.

/You're still you/

And still she loved him.

_/After all/_ he was her inspiration.

/You're still you./

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Oh the cruel tragedy or it all! 

Wow, writing that was depressing! Honestly guys, did you think Hitomi could win him over so easily? Not a chance! Stay tuned for chapter eight, involving a whole lot of self absorbed, broken hearted angst. No bad Goth poetry though, I promise. ;)

Please review! The next chapter will be a while from now since I really have to work on Worlds Without End!


	8. Love

_In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's biggest hopes and dreams vanished. All she had ever wanted was to become a shinobi. Now left blind after a horrible accident, she is determined to prove herself to the people of her village. What Hitomi doesn't expect though, is to discover a kindred spirit, who will teach her to smile again._

Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob). I also don't own the song "Without You"I do however own Hitomi.

Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob). I also don't own the song "Without You"I do however own Hitomi.

From the author of "Worlds Without End", AKA me! Hope y'all enjoy. I've done my best to banish as much Mary-Sueishness as I could from my character, so don't cringe at the letters OC. The pairings so far are LeexHitomi, NarutoxHinata, and NejixTenten. If you have any pairing requests, or heck, an OC you'd like me to stick in, just mention it in a review or e-mail. On a final note; No flames. Thanks in advance.

Chapter Song: Without You-The cast of 'RENT'

HEEEEEY! Sorry for the late update, but I've been totally caught up in 11th grade and HarvestMoonRacoon's fanfic "Neko-chan". Seriously, go and read that girl's work and there's no way you'll still think my junk is the greatest thing since sliced bread! I'm kinda feeling a little down about it but...meh. I figure I couldn't just scrap My Inspiration like that.

'Course now that I've gotten over my inadequacy complex long enough to update like everyone's been begging, (I really am sorry, and I made it extra long for you) I present Chapter 8!

Note: The lyrics slowly shift from Hitomi's feelings for Lee to her feelings for her brother near the end of the song. Just an interesting tidbit since I think this song fits her perfectly. :)

ALSO: Onii-san means 'big brother' for those of you unaware.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Without You

The Ground thaws

The Rain Falls

The Grass Grows.../

It was only noon when Hitomi reached her house, body wracking sobs now faded out to only sniffles and red-rimmed eyes. She stepped up to the door, taking the knob in a hand that for some reason felt very weak. The young kunoichi wiped at her red eyes several more times as she stepped into the cool darkness that signified the interior of her home. She was glad that Tai wouldn't be in today, as he was off training for the fast approaching Jounin examinations, like he had been for the last two months. She would have no doubt received an interrogation as to why she looked like someone had just ripped out her heart and soul had he been there. At least if she had a few hours to prepare she could put on a game-face and pretend everything was alright.

Nothing could have been farther from the girl's mind at that moment.

Taking first priority was a newly emerging and violently painful version of her old inferiority complex. She had acted like a total moron. How had she come up with the idiotic idea of running up to him and spilling her guts. Impulse? Peer-pressure? Maybe someone had spiked her morning orange juice at Sakura's house. In any case she'd come across as nothing more than the pathetic overly emotional fool that she was. She hated herself for being so stupid, and now she knew that Lee thought she was a freak, or maybe worse. Had she really though he was going to receive like a long lost soulmate, cradling her in his arms and praising her abilities as the weakest person he had ever trained with? Her amazingly beautiful ruler-shaped body? God she'd been an idiot! And now she would have to pay for it forever.

/Without You

The Seeds Root

The Flowers Bloom

The Children Play.../

Damn it hurt to think back on what had occurred only an hour ago. She almost couldn't believe it had been her, crying, _pleading _for acknowledgement. She'd always tried to come across as strong. She almost never showed strong emotions. She'd always been labled mild. If she was happy, she gave a small smile. Anger was a frown, and a flurry of activity in the air around her caused by a slight chakra surge. She tried never to look sad at all. What was wrong with her, she pondered as the door clicked shut behind her and she stepped into the hallway. What was strong enough to break her granite resolve?

/The Stars Gleam

The Poets Dream

The Eagles Fly

Without You...

The Moon Glows

The River Flows.../

She knew.

I was the same thing that made her heart skip a beat ever time he smiled or glanced at her. The thing that made stutter and fumble for words during the simplest of conversations. The wretched thing she'd been chasing after for months for the sake of bettering herself.

Lee had turned her into a love struck fool.

The oddball little mop-top she trained with had temporarily stolen away her sanity just like he had her heart and strength. The thought made her angry, but mostly sick to her stomach. How could she face him tomorrow? Why did she have to? She was suddenly overcome by the impulse to pack her bag, start running and not stop until she reached Hidden Grass or Hidden sand village. She could stat a new life, absorb herself in her training. Forget everything...

/But I Die

Without You.../

She sighed deeply, giving her swollen eyes one last rub before turning into the living room, planning on collapsing on the couch for a while, maybe putting on a sappy movie and having a good cry.

Before she could accomplish that objective however, Someone screamed her name and she was tackled to the floor by something soft and fleshy.

Hitomi yipped in alarm, feeling her bare arms scrape across the carpet as an unseen group made up of female voices screamed;

"Surprise!"

Hitomi, now panting and shaking, extricated herself from the giggling weight on her chest and as fast as she could, formed the seals to activate Beast Eyes no Jutsu. Ino lit up in blue light on the floor less than a foot to her left, smiling devilishly. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata stood not far away, the hyuuga heiress holding a tray of small warm objects-by the smell of them, they were cupcakes. What the fuck was going on?

/Without you

The Breeze Warms

The Girl Smiles

The Cloud Moves.../

"See Hitomi I knew you could do it!"

Ino cried happily, dragging the confused girl to her feet. Hitomi let herself be jerked around like a ragdoll, what little strength she had leaving her.

"So how'd it go? Where's Lee? Don't tell me he's still out training!"

Tenten smiled, stepping around Hitomi and Ino to check out in the hallway for the green beast.

"Yeah, where is the little weirdo? We made little purple and green cupcakes for you guys, heart shaped sprinkles and everything!"

Said Ino, dipping her head to one side questioningly. Hitomi was still in shock. She could make out words- Surprise, Lee, where, cupcakes, but as of yet her frazzled brain was still trying to piece together their context.

"W-what?"

She stammered dazedly. Ino gave her a slap on the back that knocked the wind out of her and explained in a cheerful voice.

"Well, we told Taishimaru-san that you were going out to rope yourself a man today, and so he suggested we all come over here and welcome you home and congratulate you and Lee-san!"

Hitomi felt her eyes suddenly start to burn.

She'd understood that part.

" But...where is he?"

Ino asked glancing around, oblivious to Hitomi's shaking form as she tried desperately to remain stoic and calm.

/Without You

The tides change

The Boys Run

The Oceans Crash.../

Hinata ,who had been hanging in the background from the beginning, was the first to notice Hitomi swaying sickly on her feet.

"H-Hitomi-chan are you a-alright?"

Realization came to Sakura's cucumber eyes and her glowing expression softened as she stepped toward the blind kunoichi.

"Hitomi-chan, what happened?"

The soft sympathy in her voice was Hitomi's breaking point. Tears beaded in the corners of her sightless eyes and slid down her cheeks. She fell soundlessly to her knees, dropping her head as he body shock with silent sobs. Tenten hurried over and knelt beside the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"He...he said no, didn't he?"

/The Crowds Roar

The Days Soar

The Babies Cry

Without You.../

The weapons mistress spoke softly, obviously worried about hitting a nerve, but willing to risk it for information. Hito desperately fought to bite back her tears as the girls started to chatter amongst themselves, expressions of disbelief assailing at her mind harshly. Damn it why did they have to be here when she was acting so weak? It made her feel so inadequate. So judged and so pitied. She hated more than anything else to be pitied.

"I...I was so stupid!'

She rasped out, nails digging into her knees, hoping the physical pain would blot out the emotional. Tenten hugged her around the shoulders, running her hand up and down her arm soothingly and murmuring gently that it was alright to be upset. Hitomi refused to give in. Not after she had acted today, and especially not in front of her training partner and quite possibly closest friend beside Lee.

"I'll go fix her a cup of tea."

Sakura said softly, rising noiselessly from the position she had knelt in. The strawberry blonde headed off toward the kitchen, almost radiating sympathy in her every movement. It was stifling for Hitomi. No more sympathy. No more guilt, no more anger and certainly no more love. She just wanted to find a nice dark corner to crawl into and die so she would never have to feel anything ever again.

/Life Goes On

But I'm Gone

'Cause I Die

Without You.../

-------------------------------------------

Hitomi groggily roused herself from slumber, ears catching the sound of nightingale's chirruping through was must have been an open window. Her sight jutsu had deactivated automatically when she fell asleep, leaving her now with only he other senses to determine what was going on. A very light breeze wafted over her face, giving her a general idea where it was in relation to her position. The pillow her head lay on smelled faintly of lavender and Herbal Essences shampoo, and a wind chime jingled quietly in the distance. From what she could deduce, it was the fish windchime on the first floor. And so, Hitomi so decided that she was in her bedroom.

"I just can't believe he could reject her like that!"

Hitomi was surprised to hear Sakura's voice a short distance away. Why was Sakura here? She mused over the question in her half awake mind. What had she been doing before she got here? She had been crying. Crying about...no, she didn't want to know what she had been crying about. She had a feeling she would start crying again if she remembered. So after that...tea. Sakura had made her some tea an...wait. She must have drugged it to make her fall asleep! That sneaky little medic-in-training! Hitomi was fully awake by now, and fuming, but kept her eyes closed so she could continue listening in on the apparent discussion. She shifted her body slightly, and felt the familiar tug of a comforter on top of her. They must have taken her up to bed, she reaffirmed.

"I know what you mean."

Ino responded to Sakura's statement, edged in disgust. She kept her voice low, obviously not wanting to wake Hitomi up.

"I mean, that poor girl goes and pours her heart out to him, and he just blows her off! What an assho-"

"Ino, we don't know it happened like that. None of us were there, remember?"

Tenten sounded more disappointed and sad than upset. Hitomi understood that. She and Lee were good friends, and it was probably very hard for her to pick sides in such a situation. Like lightning, the confrontation with Lee came hurtling from the back of her sleep drenched mind. Desperately she tried to shove it to the back. No more pain. She didn't want the thought of him to hurt her anymore.

/The World Revives.

Colours Renew./

"But it just doesn't make sense..."

Sakura sighed, giving a grateful Hitomi something else to focus her mind on.

"It's not like he's got girls lining up to pledge their undying love for him! Hitomi's such a sweet girl."

Hinata, who had until now masked her presence well by not speaking, made a small sound of agreement.

"I-I just don't see w-why he wouldn't want to-"

"It's because I'm not beautiful."

/But I know blue./

Hitomi spoke quietly, feeling the air shift as the four girls turned to stare at her. She regretted the impulsive statement as soon as it left her mouth. Now she was forced to recall every painful word he had said to her, and every tiny rip they had made in her heart. It hurt. Why did it have to hurt so much? It just wasn't fair! She closed her eyes tight, unable to keep one hot tear from running down her cheek.

/Only Blue.../

"And I-I'm not smart and I...I'm not...S-Sakura..."

She finished with a slight sob, rolling onto her face in an attempt to escape her friend's stares, which she could feel burning into the back of her head.

/Lonely Blue,

Within me blue.../

There was a short lull in the conversation, interrupted only by the occasional stifled sob from Hitomi. Sakura finally managed to get over her initial surprise, and spoke.

"H-Hitomi no! That has nothing to-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the door being slammed open, which caused all present to jump.

"Hitomi? Hito what happened?"

It was Tai. Hitomi kicked herself internally. No, not Tai. She couldn't let Tai of all people see her like this. If she hadn't wanted to die when Lee had seen her in such an irrational state, she did now that her brother had. Resigning to her fate, the girl eased herself up into a sitting position carefully, wiping at her wet eyes. She felt her older brother sit down on the bed next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He smelled strongly of grass, dirt, blood and sweat-she recognized the way he smelled after a day of hard training. She couldn't bring herself to turn and face him, and so simply sat with her back to him, head bowed down to her chest.

"N-nothing Onii-san. Please, it's nothing."

Hitomi muttered. There was a long pause in which she could assume he looked to the other kunoichi for an answer. None seemed willing to explain He sighed and gave her shoulder a pat, reading that she didn't want to talk in front of the other girls.

"We'll talk later. In the mean time, girls would you like to stay for diner? I can set some extra places."

"What? Uh, N-no, that's okay Taishimaru-san!"

Said Tenten hurriedly. The other girls murmured small sounds of reluctant agreement.

"No, I insist. Come on. Hitomi needs some time alone right now. Consider it thanks for being so good to her."

She girls agreed without much more cajoling, and were shepherded downstairs. A brief silence followed the click of the door and the fading sounds of footsteps on the stairwell.

Hitomi then fell into her pillow and started to cry.

/Without You./

---------------------------------------------------

Taishimaru returned a few hours later, baring a plate of-what Hito judged by the smell-a chow-mein of some sort. She sat in the window, letting the cool night air rush over her hot face. For some reason she could tell the moon was full. Though it emitted no heat, making it impossible for her to see, there was a feel to the night air that betrayed it's presence. She could feel it's haunting iridescence bathe her bare skin, making it tingle. It didn't seem to matter that she couldn't see it's silvery glow. It was a comforting presence after such a hard day.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Tai asked, setting the food down on her desk. Hitomi shook her head no. The chuunin hoisted himself up onto the window ledge with a small grunt, settling himself across from his sister. There was a long silence as the pair stared out on the city scape, one seeing in pictures, the other in sounds and shifts in the air.

"I heard about what happened with You and Lee."

He said suddenly. His voice was calm and even, as if it were a very minor matter they were discussing. Hitomi was silent for a long moment before asking.

"How much?"

"Not much. That's why we need to talk."

Hitomi brought her hands up to form a series of seals, letting her vision wash over with aquamarine color. She saw her brother looking at her with a tired, almost sad expression.

"Hito..."

He started, sighing deeply and running a hand through his short hair. He looked back toward window, obviously avoiding his sister's penetrating gaze so he could concentrate on what he was saying.

"You know..."

He started.

" some day you're going to come across a guy who really appreciates you Hitomi-chan-who thinks the world of you-and then all this pain you're feeling right now is going to...well, not disappear, but...it'll seem a lot less harsh."

"I don't want another guy."

Hitomi muttered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Besides...even though Lee-kun doesn't want me...I don't think I could ever love someone else."

"Oh come on now Hito. You're thirteen! You shouldn't say things like that. Hearts change you know. Some day you'll realise that this crush-"

"It's not a crush!"

Hitomi interjected.

"I really do love him! Tai you just don't understand, he means the world to me!"

"Well then why are you giving up on him so easily?"

/Without You

The Hand Gropes

The Ear Hears

The Pulse beats.../

Hitomi was silent for a few moments, hugging her knees tighter.

"Because I'm not good enough. I'm not pretty, and I'm not smart..."

"Hitomi, did he actually look you in the eye and tell you that he didn't think you were pretty or smart?"

"Well...not like that no...but-"

"Then Hitomi, I want you to stop acting like such a big baby!"

Tai insisted, his voice toughening to illustrate his point.

"Drop the goddamn inferiority complex and face the world like a shinobi! If you sit up here sulking and feeling sorry for yourself and whining 'Life's so hard! I don't wanna deal with it because I'm not a genius beauty queen and one guy rejected me! Weeeeeeh!"

He emphasized his distaste of her behaviour by rasing his voice and speaking the last part in an annoying whiny way. He then gave her a hard look, sighing.

"Then...I want to know what happened to my little sister. She was never this much of a crybaby."

The conversation lulled once again. Hito knew he was right. She was being a crybaby. How could she ever expect Lee to like her when she didn't even like herself? And for that matter, why would he like someone so whiny and self-centred? If it was true though, why did it hurt so much to hear Tai say it? She sniffled, but otherwise held her tongue. The silence stretched on for some minutes, but eventually Taishimaru uttered a defeated sigh.

"Fine. Be that way. "

/Without You

The Eyes Gaze

The Legs Walk

The Lungs Breath.../

Tai made a small, slightly aggravated groaning sound as he lowered himself from the window sill, then turned on his heel and moved toward the door. Hitomi expected him to go straight out, but he instead glanced back over his shoulder, giving her an expectant look.

"Come on."

He said simply. Hitomi stared at him blankly for a long moment. Tai waited a moment, then shook his head once with a sigh, continuing out the door.

"I have something for you. Now get moving."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/The Mind Churns

The Heart Yearns

The Tears Dry

Without You./

The sound of a shuffling paper was what first alerted Hitomi to what her brother was handling. He'd led her down the stairs and into the living room of their home, and now she knelt on the floor next to him as he unrolled a large scroll.

"Hito, you remember when I told you that an added benefit of acquiring Beast Eyes no Jutsu so early on was that you're chakra would grow to be far larger than those of the other kids you're age?"

The blind girl nodded once, not sure what he was getting at. It was true that Tai had said that before she had even begun to develop her sight ninjutsu. He said it had something to do with the fact that most of a person's chakra capacity is determined before age ten, and the fact that she would be constantly moulding it and expanding her sight range once she mastered it. Hitomi could also remember Iruka often commenting on how impressed he was by her amount of chakra. She'd never thought much of it though-not until now.

"Do you know what this is Hitomi?"

Tai asked, gesturing to the scroll. She shook her head no.

"This is the horse summoning contract. It's been in our family for as long as anyone can remember. It was given to me by our father."

Hitomi felt a small twinge of sadness at the mention of the father she never knew, but quickly pushed it aside, eggar to hear what else Tai had to say.

"I've already signed this."

He continued

"It took me until I was almost fifteen to gain enough chakra to successfully summon a creature-but I think that you're ready right now."

Hitomi was taken aback.

"W-what? Onii-san you can't be serious! I'm barely twelve, and only a genin-and untrained genin! Not to mention that I-"

Tai gave her a calm smile, placing a strong, comforting hand on her small shoulder.

"But you have the talent Hito, and the drive. I know you can handle it."

The girl fell silent, staring at her brother, violet eyes wide, desperately seeking reassurance. She found it in his warm and confident expression. He really thought she was ready, she realised. Hitomi was suddenly drawn back to a time in her life when Tai was the only one who's opinion mattered to her. Now she felt that feeling returning. She realized that she shouldn't care about what she thought of herself, or what Neji thought, or what all the other shinobi who said she was broken thought of her. Hell, she shouldn't even care what Lee thought of her! Those people didn't know Hitomi Kaijima. Her older brother, the young man who'd grown up early to raise her when their parents died, who had taught her to see when she was blinded, who had made her toast with smiley faces drawn on them in jam to cheer her up when she got sick-he knew her. If Tai believed she was worth something, she could have faith in the fact that she really amounted to something as a ninja. The young genin felt tears bead in her eyes, but quickly blinked them away.

"Okay. I'll do it then."

She said determinedly, managing a small smile. Tai looked exceedingly pleased with her change of heart.

"Great. Now give me you're hand."

Hitomi complacently held her hand out to him, allowing it to be guided to a blank space on the scroll.

"You have to sign here..."

He murmured, running her hand down the length of the space, allowing her to get a feel for how much room she had.

"It has to be done in blood. Once you sign it, then put you're handprint below the signature."

Hitomi hesitated for only a brief moment before rasing her thumb to her mouth and biting the calloused tip of it hard. She felt a sharp pain and tasted the sweet metallic tang of her own blood as it began to trickle from the wound. Tai gently grasped her wrist and moved her hand to the top of the paper. When she had scrawled out the kanji that formed her name, Hitomi bit at her wound to increase the blood flow, then touched each of her fingers against it. She then pressed the bloodied digits down against the remaining space beneath her name.

/Life Goes on

But I'm Gone

'Cause I Die

Without You.../

"And there. You're set."

Tai said with a faint smile, rolling the scroll back up. Hitomi had been expecting to feel different after signing the contract. A surge of power filling up her veins, a changed mental state...something. All she could feel was a burning pain in her thumb where blood dribbled lethargically from it. It was mildly disappointing. Tai shouldered the scroll, offering his hand, which Hitomi took, and hauling her to her feet.

"The hand seals are Tiger, bird, moneky, bird, tiger, horse. Remember that sequence because you'll need it to summon anything."

Tai told her, then moved to go back upstairs. Hitomi was surprised by this motion.

"But Tai, aren't we at least going to try the jutsu out? We can go out in th backyard and-"

"No."

Tai said sharply, an continued upstairs.

/Without You./

----------------------------------------------------

Tai returned to Hitomi's room to say goodnight later that evening. She met him at the doorway in her nightgown. Tai seemed somewhat surprised that she was still awake, but was quick to give her a pleasant smile.

"Hey Hito. Shouldn't you be in bed? You have training tomorrow."

"No."

She said flatly.

"Gai-sensei's team is going away on a mission. It's customary for any ninja going away on a mission to have some time to say goodbye to their loved ones, just in case,"

She tried not to dwell on that thought. It was just a routine c-ranked mission after all. Nothing bad would happen to them she tried to assure herself. They'd be fine...just fine...

"That's why I had today off."

She finished, adding onto the end quickly;

"They've probably already left."

Tai nodded knowingly.

"Ah...well that explains it then. He didn't want to leave on bad terms..."

Hitomi raised an eyebrow, distracted from her original train of thought and staring up and him questioningly.

"Explains what? Who didn't want on leave on bad terms?"

Tai sighed deeply, a small, sheepish 'you caught me' smile on his lips

"Well...I didn't want to tell you since you seemed so upset but...that Lee kid was over a few hours ago."

Hitomi stared blankly at her brother, her full attention now fixed on him.

"He told me to tell you that he was sorry for upsetting you and that he hoped you could still be friends...along with some very confusing bits about flames and 'the springtime of youth' not being wasted and...well lets just say even after knowing Gai for a while it was very confusing speech. Seemed pretty heartfelt though.

Hitomi shifted her gaze to the floor, giving all this new information a moment to soak in. Lee wasn't mad at her? But why? She'd acted like a total fool! She couldn't imagine why he'd come all the way to her house, and even leave a message with her older-and she recalled hearing some say, quite intimidating-brother for the sake of apologizing. It just didn't make sense...but she had no time to ponder it now. There was something urgent she needed to ask her brother.

"Tai,"

She questioned, flicking her eyes up at him.

"why did you make me sign that scroll? I mean, why now?"

Tai seemed puzzled by the shift in conversation at first, then sighed, giving her a long serious look. He knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hitomi...I've just had this awful feeling the last couple of days that something very bad is going to happen to you."

He looked directly into his sister's spiralled, sightless eyes, his glowing features vivid in the heated aura she projecting. She could tell he wasn't joking.

"I just want to make sure you're protected...for when I'm not around, you know? I know I've been away a lot recently, and even if I do become a jounin, I can't promise that it'll be any easier for me to stay close-by. Whatever creature you summon with that jutsu I taught you will protect you with their life, just as I would."

He paused, a small sigh escaping him.

"But only use it as a last resort Hito. It consumes so much chakra...as exceptional as you are, I'm afraid that you might not even be able to stand up after you cast the jutsu."

Hitomi stared at him, confused and somewhat frightened by the prospect of passing out in the heat of battle.

"But if it's so dangerous why'd you-"

She was cut off as Tai tugged her to his chest in a tight hug that almost knocked the breath from her.

"Because I love you Hitomi-chan, and if anything dangerous happens to you...heh, right. You're a ninja now. Of course dangerous things are going to happen to you, but...I want you to have a fighting chance."

/Without You./

He held Hitomi in the near-choking embrace for a long while, before releasing her. Tai straightened up and gave her a warm smile.

"Now get to bed. It's late."

The girl stared up at her brother in dazed awe of just how intensely he care for her, then, with a small smile, she nodded, turned and vanished behind into her bedroom.

/Without You.../

Hitomi knew she should be tired-she felt exhausted-but it was very difficult for her to sleep that night. Aside from the fact that her thoughts constantly drifting back to Lee which kept her awake a long while, something in the air just didn't feel right, and for some reason every time she managed to nod off , she dreamed of great white wings, and the smell of blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gasp, wheeze-

Fourteen page chapter...

Seven hours work...

So tired...

Can't...keep...describing fatigue...

I hope it's edited well. Please review! -keels over-


	9. Fear

_In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's biggest hopes and dreams vanished. All she had ever wanted was to become a shinobi. Now left blind after a horrible accident, she is determined to prove herself to the people of her village. What Hitomi doesn't expect though, is to discover a kindred spirit, who will teach her to smile again._

**_Disclaimer: Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob). I also don't own the song "The Hell Song"I do however own Hitomi._**

_From the author of "Worlds Without End", AKA me! Hope y'all enjoy. I've done my best to banish as much Mary-Sueishness as I could from my character, so don't cringe at the letters OC. The pairings so far are LeexHitomi, NarutoxHinata, and NejixTenten. If you have any pairing requests, or heck, an OC you'd like me to stick in, just mention it in a review or e-mail. On a final note; No flames. Thanks in advance._

_Chapter Song: "The Hell Song"-Sum 41_

Updating Late again. Really sorry guys. I never expected this grade to be so homework-filled. I finally managed to finish chapter nine though. The story's coming to it's climax now-oooOOOooo, dramatic isn't it? Only three or four chapters left, so please sick with me!

The song's from Hitomi's perspective. It should be pretty easy to understand why I chose it. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9- Fear**

_/Everybody's got their problems./_

Hitomi woke very early the next morning after a fitful night's sleep. She couldn't exactly recall what had jolted her awake, nor explain the knot that had formed in the pit of her stomach that prevented further attempts at sleep. With a deep sigh she resigned to getting up early on her day off, and slid out of bed. After a few minutes spent redirecting her chakra, hunting down her sandals and tying her hair into it's ribbon, Hitomi started down the staircase-as quietly as she could so as not to wake Tai. She made her way toward the kitchen in the hopes of making some tea for herself. She was surprised to find though, upon reaching the ground floor, that her keen ears picked up rustling sounds from the living room. Curious as to if Tora had perhaps gotten into something, Hitomi activated Beast Eyes no Jutsu and stepped into the room from which the noise emanated.

"Onii-san?"

She asked in a puzzled voice, furrowing her brow in confusion and staring at her brother's glowing aqua form as she sent a wave of heat rolling over him. He was fully dressed in his Chuunin vest and usual ninja outfit, headband securely fastened over his forehead. He held a scroll Hitomi could only assume he had been reading before she came in. He rolled it up quickly as her spiralled gaze drifted to it, giving her a somewhat concerned look.

"Hitomi-chan? Why are you up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Tell me you're not going out for early training again."

Hitomi moaned plaintively. She'd really hoped her brother might at least take _one_ day off to help her get over her adolescent heartbreak. Tai dropped his gaze from his sister, instead focussing his attention on tightening the strap on his kunai holster.

"Something's come up."

He muttered

"I've been called out on a mission. I need to get going as soon as possible."

"Oh? What is it?"

She asked, her disappointment replaced with mild concern. It must be important if they were calling in her brother this early in the morning.

"It's classified Hito you know that. Now get back to bed."

His voice was sharp and dismissing. The young kunoichi frowned. Tai only used to speak to her like that when she was a child and he didn't feel like explaining something to her. It was insulting, and somewhat suspicious that he should be using it on her now.

_/Everybody says the same thing to you./_

Something was up, she just knew it.

"Tai come on, tell me! You've never kept things from me before, why start now?"

Tai met his sister's spiralled eyes with an expression she didn't quite understand. It seemed almost...pleading in a way.

"Explaining the situation won't help one bit Hito-chan. This is nothing you need to know about right now. I'll tell you everything once the other chuunin and myself get this dealt with."

"But why?"

Hitomi insisted, furrowing her brow.

"Why not tell me now? You always tell me right before you leave for a mission what it's for unless it's something that you think will upse-"

She stopped dead when she saw her brother shut his eyes and sigh. Tai was never like this. What could be so wrong that he would avoid telling her was going on? The only time she could ever remember him acting this way was the day he told her that her parents had been...

Then horrible realization hit her.

_/It's just a matter how you solve them,_

_and knowing how to change the things you've been through/_

"Lee-san."

She choked, feeling her face grow cold as it flushed stark white. Any ill feelings she still held for her friend vaporized as understanding dawned on her, replacing her anger and hurt with icy fear.

"Something happened to Lee-san and the others, didn't it?"

Tai nodded once.

"I'm sorry Hito."

The young girl trembled, trying to stay on her feet as her legs seemed to melt beneath her. Something happened to Lee-san. Something that involved a group of Chuunin shinobi being dispatched in the middle of the night. Something that made her older brother want to shield her from the truth.

Tai unravelled the scroll he had been reading, drew a small piece of paper from inside and crossed the room, handing it to his younger sister. She noticed_ that look_ on his face. The look that without the use of words stated 'I'm scared for you Hitomi' , and struck cold fear into her heart.

"Can you read it?"

He asked softly. Hitomi was confused at first why he would ask her such a thing. Of course she couldn't-she was blind after all. However, as she looked down at the paper held clenched in her small hands and sent a pulse of heat across it's surface, words began to appear. She peered at it intently as the characters became more and more clear to her sightless eyes, glowing blue under her gaze.

_/I feel I've come to realize_

_How fast life can be compromised./_

"You say you are in love my pet. If so, then you must find your way to me. All actions begin with a purpose. Find yours and gain a step."

She read slowly with a trembling voice. When she finished, she looked to Tai, large eyes wide and teary.

"What does it mean? Onii-san where did you get this?"

The letter's meaning was really the last thing on her mind at the moment. Lee was in danger-that was all that she could register in her mind. It was almost like standing in a haze. She just couldn't believe that anything had happened to her pillar of strength. She couldn't believe there was actually something out there that could hurt the Green Beast of Konoha.

_/Step back to see what's going on._

_I can't believe this happened to you.../_

"Fuck..."

Hitomi' gaze shifted from the paper to her older brother, who rolled the message scroll back up in one, violent movement. He jammed it into his shuriken punch and leaned against the wall, one hand on his forehead covering his face. He took several long, deep breaths. If it were anyone but her older brother, she would have sworn he was trying not to cry.

"We got the message from Gai not long ago."

He said at last, his stance unchanging and his voice low.

" Apparently someone was waiting to ambush them on their way out of fire country. He and the genin were separated and when he managed to find them again both Neji and Tenten were badly wounded and unconscious, with Lee nowhere in sight. The scroll was found nearby."

_/...this happened to you.../_

"Tenten-chan...Neji-san, a-are they-"

the young kunoichi started, only to be cut off by Tai, who shook his head back and forth.

"No Hitomi, don't worry. They're in the hospital right now, both of them, and the doctors say they'll be alright."

"But...Lee-kun is..."

"Still missing yes, but there are shinobi out searching right now, and I promise we will find him."

Hitomi fixed her sightless eyes on the glowing blue lettering on the piece of paper she held. What could it mean? Why would anyone want to hurt Lee anyway? And why would they contact her? How would they even know about her? Who could be so sick minded anyway? What the hell was happening?!

Hitomi was silent for a long moment.

"You can't read this?"

She asked Tai, flicking her eyes up at him. Tai shook his head, avoiding her stare.

"The writing is done in a chakra signature, and you're the first one who's been able to read it. You can't see but...your name is written on the back in blood."

Tai punched the wall he leaned against with a cry of frustration. Hitomi could smell the cloud of drywall dust that rose from the hole he had made.

"I was so sure...so sure it had been a mistake..."

He whispered, pulling his arm back and hanging his head. The girl stared at her distraught brother, her heart breaking to be the cause of his pain. She knew he was terrified for her safety, just terrified something bad would happen to her. It was the only thing in the world that she knew scared him. She redirected her attention to the glowing blue writing, which so clean and pure in her heated vision and imagined it stained red. Red with the scrawled kanji of her name.

Red with the blood they were written in.

Red with Lee's blood.

That started her own blood surging through her veins, causing her hands to clench at, winkle and tear the parchment. Whoever it was that had left the scroll had hurt her friends, upset her brother terribly even kidnapped Lee-in order to get her attention. Well they had it! She would hunt them down and make them pay dearly for what they had done to those she loved.

_/It's just a problem that I'm faced with. _

_Am I, not the only one who hates to stand by?/_

"I need to go."

She said abruptly, tossing the parchment aside and starting for the stairs. If she got dressed and left within the next ten minutes, she could be at the edge of fire country by sunset. The maybe she could find some clue as to what had happened.

"No Hitomi!"

Tai said quickly, grabbing her shoulder and jerking her backward. Hitomi felt herself being spun around and was met with a harsh expression as Tai placed a hand on either of her shoulders and stared intensely into her eyes.

"This is way to dangerous! Not just anyone could have separated Gai from his team, beat your friends into submission and vanished with one them without a trace in the span of only a few minutes. Whoever this is they have to be extremely powerful and highly dangerous! I won't have you take part in this! Aside form that Lady Hokage has already restricted all shinobi under Chuunin rank form exiting Konoha until we find out what's going on."

"But Tai, whoever they are have Lee-kun! I can't just sit here and pray, I need to do something! I love him Tai!"

She fought viciously against her brother's grip, but was unable to break free. Tears of frustration spilled from her eyes and burned angry hot trails down her face. She kicked flailed bit and screamed her heart out, but Tai's expression was unwavering. With little effort he pinned his panting and struggling younger sibling against a wall.

"Love or not, you're staying here, and that's that!"

He shouted in her face, the act only inciting further pleas and bids for freedom on Hitomi's part.

"Let me go Tai! I have to find him, he needs me! I'm the only one who can save him, that's why I got the note! Lemmie go dammit, let go!"

He thoughts were even less coherent that what she spoke. All she knew was that she had to find him had to protect the person who was most precious to her. She couldn't bring herself to think what might have happened to him or what state he was in now. She couldn't bare the memories of fun they had shared together that came flooding back to her. She needed to act, to move, to find-to do something!

_/Complications headed first in this line_

_With all these pictures running through my mind._

All of a sudden Hitomi felt her senses dim, go numb and weaken. She stopped fighting against her brother's grip and sunk back against the wall, all strength leaving her muscles. The girl drew a long deep breath, trying to re-focus her disrupted chakra into an image, but couldn't. Vaguely she could pick out Tai's voice as night flooded her senses.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Hito-chan, but I'd die if I lost you too."

A knock out jutsu. How very Taishimaru.

"No..."

_/Knowing endless,_

_consequences.../_

Hitomi mumbled as loud as she could manage. She had to find Lee. She had to...to...

She halfheartedly tried to draw the thought back into her mind before falling into blissful, oblivious unconsciousness.

_/I feel so useless in this.../_

When Hitomi woke, she realised something was off. She realized she was alone, and her room seemed much cooler than usual-but those were not the aspects of her environment that clued her in that something didn't feel quite right. It was all the little pieces that didn't fit together. Where she lay felt like a bed, but not on she was accustomed to. The sheets, blanket, pillowcase, all felt strange. Nothing smelled right either-but it did smell familiar. That may have been what stopped her from panicking right then and there.

Hitomi sat up, dismissing the last dregs of sleep from her mind with a shake of her head. She thought back to where she had been before waking up in this strange place. She'd been at home, downstairs and Tai-

he'd told her about Lee.

That thought immediately set the girl's heart into a vice grip- but rather than jump out of bed and through the nearest window, Hitomi folded her legs, gripped her ankles and took a deep breath. She understood now that Tai had knocked her out for her own safety. He'd been so scared...she never wanted to see him like that again.

Biting back tears of frustration and helplessness she formed the seals that activated Beast Eyes no jutsu, which set her vision awash with pale blue light. She sent out several rings of heat to illuminate her surroundings, so she might get some idea as to where she was and what he next move should be. See was no help. She certainly didn't recognise the room she was in, nor any of the furniture that was scattered sparsely about it. Seeing only outlines of the objects was no big help either. Well, only one thing to do.

"H-hello?"

She called, hoping to attract someone, anyone who could explain to her what was going on. Her jutsu picked up the heat signature approaching even before they reached the door, feeling her heart leap into her throat as uncertainty and fear flooded her senses. What if she'd been kidnapped and was in a prison cell somewhere? Who would be coming to talk to her? An interrogator? Was she going to be tortured?! Not knowing what else to do, Hitomi shrunk back with a whimper against the wall her bed was set adjacent to, pulsing heat toward the unknown figure as they stepped nearer and nearer-

"Ah, finally up I see!"

Said the man who opened the door. He flashed her a bright smile.

"Gai-sensei!"

Hitomi exclaimed, relieved and shocked to recognize her teacher's expression glow in her vision.

"What am I doing here? What's going on?"

Gai's smile faded, and he stepped into the room, crossing over to the futon Hitomi sat on and sitting next to her.

"Your brother Taishimaru asked me to watch you while he was out on duty. He thought that you might be...tempted, to go look for Lee if you weren't supervised."

"But Gai sensei you don't understand!"

Hitomi cried, staring at her sensei with wide eyes that shimmered with freshly forming tears which he refused to meet.

"Whoever took Lee left that note for me to find! I'm the only one who can-"

"That's enough Hitomi."

The girl stopped in mid-sentence and closed her mouth, frowning and biting back tears as Gai gave her a long, almost sad look.

"I understand all to well how you feel, but what you forget is that you and I are shinobi. We are bound by the Hokage's orders and until she gives the ok we're stuck here."

Hitomi bit her lip, sucking in a deep breath of air and holding it. She then squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands into fists, ducking her head down to her chest-all in an attempt to keep Hai from seeing of hearing her cry. The man smiled a very small, kind smile, placing an arm around the girl's quaking shoulders.

"It's alright to cry Hitomi-chan. It's a aspect of life and a fundamental part of your glorious youth. You shouldn't cry for Lee yet though. As far as we know, he's still out there fighting and we'll find him any time."

Hitomi couldn't bring herself to say anything. She only gave a small nod

"Why don't se go visit the others?"

Gai asked softly. Hitomi nodded once again.

What else could she do?

_/Can't patch that back, _

_and as for me, _

_I can't believe.../_

They'd been allowed only ten minutes with Neji, since the young Hyuuga hadn't woken up since being brought in. Hitomi didn't really know how to feel as she sat next to her sparring partner, her ninjutsu vision shifting only slightly as his chest steadily rose and fell. Seeing him in such a state was a humbling experience. From the moment she had met Hyuuga Neji, Hitomi had been irritated with him. They way he talked, walked, behaved, fought and constantly beat her down had kept her in a state of perma-anger, always wishing the worst for him. But now... now she wasn't so sure if she had ever been justified in those feelings.

_/Part of me,_

_Won't agree,_

_Cause I don't know if it's for sure.../_

Now though, she realized just how much she did care for him. Knowing Neji had made her a better ninja and a stronger person. Sure he was egotistical and annoying as hell, but he was just a jaded boy with a sad story and a bad attitude. No matter how he rubbed her the wrong way she should never have wished something bad upon him-not when things this bad could happen. Hitomi ended up crying in silence for the duration of their visit, wishing she could somehow, someway make things alright again.

They went and saw Tenten next, whom they could actually talk with. Gai stayed only a few minutes before retreating to the lobby under the guise of getting a drink while the girls discussed 'youthfully feminine topics'.

"Well I'm glad to hear Neji is alright. I was really scared for a while since nobody would tell me anything."

Tenten sighed with a faint smile. Sadly it was quick to fade as her eyes dropped from her visitor.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save him Hitomi. I tired, really I did."

Tenten's voice was strained and weak, and her eyes glistened with hidden tears. Hitomi placed a reassuring hand on her friend's arm, managing to twist her unwilling face into a weak smile.

"No Tenten-chan no! You did your very best. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah I know but...still I wish I could have done more, you know?"

She sighed brokenly, turning her doe-like eyes to the window through witch a light breeze wafted. Hitomi wanted to break down right then. She wanted to tell Tenten it was all her fault that Lee had gotten kidnapped, about the letter and the message, about how sitting inside Konoha's walls was killing her inside and how she'd give all her remaining senses if she could just fix everything and make it the way it was before she had met any of the members of team Gai. She wanted to apologize for ever coming into their lives because she'd been nothing but a hindrance and liability from the start. Most importantly though, she wanted to cry long and hard, for the best friend she may very well have killed with her mere existence.

That was the old Hitomi though.

The new, more mature Hitomi knew that she needed to at least try to be strong. Everyone she knew and idolized in her life simple exuded strength like an aura about them, and if she was ever to be like them, she needed to do the same. No more crying when it did no good. No more unburdening herself on others. She couldn't change what had already happened-all she could do was life in the present and try to make things right.

"Don't worry Tenten-chan."

Hitomi whispered reassuringly, gripping her friend's hand tightly.

"Everything will be alright, I promise."

_/Suddenly,_

_Suddenly,_

_I don't feel so insecure./_

The kunoichi who lay beside her smiled tiredly and letting out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I know ."

She murmured, closing her eyes.

" Just...take care of yourself Hito-chan. Don't get reckless..."

Hitomi said nothing, only watched Tenten's soft eyes droop shut as her medication kicked in, numbing her to the world and it's troubles.

_/Part of me,_

_Won't agree,_

_Cause I don't know if it's for sure./_

Hitomi met Gai in the lobby, and they went out to lunch together at Ichiraku. The rest of the day was spent venting frustrations on the training field- surprisingly enough, at Hitomi's request. The young shinobi pushed herself harder than she had ever done before. She didn't give herself time to think or question, worry or cry. She ran until her legs gave out and threw blow after blow at the training dummies until her knuckles were raw and bloody. Gai said nothing of this, neither encouraging nor discouraging. He only offered advice or assistance when it was asked of him. Strength-that's what Hitomi strove for as she worked herself to the bone. Strong like Tai and Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. She needed to stop doubting and crying and start doing something constructive. Tsunade couldn't keep her locked in Konoha forever, and when she saw an opening, Hitomi would be ready to take it and face whatever lay in her path.

_/Suddenly,_

_Suddenly,_

_I don't feel so insecure_

_Anymore.../_

By the time the sun set Hitomi could barely move. She sat next to the log she had beaten quite to a pulp, blind eyes shut and turned skyward as she fought for breath. What little chakra she hadn't used up flickered dimly in the blackness of her vision as Gai approached her. He sat next to her, eyes fixated intently on the dying late-summer sky. A long silence passed between the pair as the air cooled with the coming of night.

_/Everybody's got their problems._

_Everybody says the same thing to you._

_It's just a matter how you solve them.../_

"I...I'll never...do it..."

Hitomi managed to painfully choke out, the noise grabbing Gai's attention.

"And what's that?"

She asked, dipping his eyes down to meet hers as she stared at him, face contorted in pain frustration and despair.

"I'm the one...who has to...to find Lee...But even if I did know where he is...even if I was allowed to get there..e-.even if I made it there and found him and he was okay I'd still...I'd still be too weak to save him!"

And I have to be the one to save him, she added mentally as her physical body was wracked with sobs and she felt Gai's strong arms wrap around her. She was the one who had received the note. Whoever had Lee was looking for her and her alone.

Knowing it killed her.

_/...but what else are we 'sposed to do?/ _

Gai said nothing-what could he say. He only held her until her small frame stopped shaking and her sobs tapered off to coughing and sniffles.

"Hitomi..."

He finally said, his vice soft. The girl gave him a questioning look as her bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"I am going to tell you the same thing I told Lee quite a while ago."

Hitomi stared in fascination at the man, and a faint smile creased his face, perhaps as he was reminded of his star pupil's expression in a similar situation long ago.

"Every ninja must have a purpose in life, for without that purpose life would be meaningless."

He paused.

"Hitomi, what is your Nindo?"

The girl at first didn't know how to respond. Since she was young it had been to prove to the people of Konoha wrong about her. Lee had directed her on the less spiteful path of proving herself a great ninja even if she was blind. Now though she questioned if such a dream really was what she would consider a 'way of the ninja'.

_/Part of me,_

_Won't agree,_

_Cause I don't know if it's for sure./_

A Nindo was supposed to be a reason for living, something one would put their life on the line for. Was proving everyone wrong really something she would die for? Much to her disappointment, she found the drive simply not there. But then...what would she be willing to die for?

The answer was obvious.

It had been there in her every word and action, but only directly questioning it's existence had brought it to the forefront of her mind.

_/Suddenly,_

_Suddenly,_

_I don't feel so insecure./_

"To always protect the person I care most about."

She said, then flicked her pale eyes upward to meet Gai's gaze.

"Lee-kun is my Nindo."

_/Anymore./_

Within a split second Hitomi felt herself being lifted from the ground and flying off to the side. Gai skidded to a stop several metres away from the log, Hitomi grasped firmly in his arms. A small trickle of blood slip down the girl's cheek from a fresh cut made by a kunai that had embedded itself in the wood next where her head had been not a moment before.

"Hitomi stay on guard."

Gai told her, pulling a kunai from his side as he canned the treetops for whomever had thrown the kunai. The girl stumbled backward until her back rested against the pulverized wood, gathering the remnants of her chakra into a strong heat pulse that spread around her in all directions. Her ninjutsu honed in on a bright blue glow that emanated from the kunai caught in the wood next to her hand.

"Another note."

She muttered. She scanned the area for any heat signatures but found only those of animals and her sensei.

"Gai-sensei look! This paper is marked with the same chakra signature as the note Tai gave me."

She called untying it quickly from the blade's handle. A tiny scrap of fabric tacked to the bottom corner of the paper.

"What's this?"

She muttered, running her fingers over it lightly. Gai had moved up behind her, satisfied there was no immediate danger, and examined is with a grim expression. Hitomi looked at his questioningly.

"Can you tell what is it gai-sensei?"

"Part of Lee's training outfit."

He said solemnly, his fist clenching viciously around the handle of his kunai.

"And it's got blood on it."

Remembering her rage that had come from reading the first note, Hitomi focussed heat onto the notepaper willing more chakra than she had into the jutsu.

"A purpose is nothing without action. Your second task precedes ivory wings. Also, worry more for yourself. Live bait is so much more alluring."

_/Why do things that matter the most,_

_Never end up cutting it close?/_

"I'll kill the bastard..."

Hitomi growled, before the letters died in her eyes and the earth spiralled up to meet her.

_/Now that I find out, it aint so bad_

_I don't think I knew what I had.../_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOOOOOooow! That was exhausting! -.-

I better get lots of reviews guys! I still have an essay to do tonight:'(

I hope you all like this chapter! I worked really hard on it. Like...five or six hours typing hard on it.

**Okay, here's a deal**, if I get ten reviews on this chapter, chapter 10 will be up two days after that tenth review. I think that sounds fair. -

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!


	10. Action

In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's biggest hopes and dreams vanished. All she had ever wanted was to become a shinobi. Now left blind after a horrible accident, she is determined to prove herself to the people of her village. What Hitomi doesn't expect though, is to discover a kindred spirit, who will teach her to smile again.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob) nor do I own Feathergirl13's team 99. I also don't own the song "Hanging by a Moment". I do however own Hitomi, Taishimaru, Kieta and the story.

From the author of "Worlds Without End", AKA me! Hope y'all enjoy. I've done my best to banish as much Mary-Sueishness as I could from my character, so don't cringe at the letters OC. The pairings so far are LeexHitomi, NarutoxHinata, and NejixTenten, (there is also slight KibaxOC ShinoxOC GaaraxOC and GaixOC). On a final note; No flames. Thanks in advance.

_Chapter Song: "Holly Wood Died" Yellowcard_

_Okay, as promised, here's chapter ten. Sorry for getting it up late, but my keyboard died (I typed this at school during lunch . ) and my hotmail wasn't informing me of the reviews this story got until a few days after it hit ten. However, to make it up to you all and to reward your endless patience, check this out:_

_http://img95.imageshack.us/img95/7268/hitomichan7kw.jpg_

_ZOMG! It's Hitomi and Lee! He he he. I drew Hito-chan, but Lee I got off the internet. I messed around with him until I managed to get a good representation of how Hitomi sees the world. Cool no?_

_Also, I've given FeatherGirl13's team a cameo in this and the next chapter, since I felt bad about putting my offer of using OC's in the story banner and then running out of room in the plotline. So I extended it:) I'm afraid there won't be much room for romance, but I'll drop a few hints :P_

_The lyrics in this chapter lyrics are(if you can picture it) from Tai to his little sister. Enjoy all._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10- Action**

/Accidents out on the highway to somewhere

they tell us about when we're young.../

Hitomi woke with a start, heart pounding. She tried to ignore the blood rushing to her head and gave in a hard shake to wake herself. What was going on? Why wasn't she still in the training yard? It was obvious to her by the texture of the sheets and the reek of iodine that she was in the hospital. But how had she got here?!

"Hello? Is anyone there? What's going on?! Why am I here?!"

Her small hands blurred into a series of hand seals causing her vision to erupt in sky blue light. The fact that her chakra was so scrambled caught her off guard, and she let out a small yelp, clutching at her eyes as a wave of dizziness swept over her

"Hitomi-san please calm down! Hitomi-san!"

Came the voice of a blue smudge that opened the door to her room and moved to her bedside. The young nurse the voice belonged to seemed almost afraid to touch her, and so simply clasped her hands pleadingly before herself.

"Please Hitomi-san don't go moving around so violently! You've been unconscious for 68 hours, your body needs to adjust to moving!"

Hitomi wasn't really paying attention to what the nurse was saying. She was too busy panicking over her lost training and rescue time.

"Gai-sensei, where's Gai-sensei?"

She mumbled, tracking down her wayward instructor the only course of action she could think of taking with her thoughts so jumbled up. She remembered being in the training yard and crying and...wait, the kunai. There had been a kunai with a note and...Oh shit she needed to find it! Where was Gai? She had to-

"Settle down Hito-chan. He went home."

Hitomi had been so intent on re-focussing her chakra and piecing together her fractured memory that she hadn't noticed her brother's heat signature approaching. His sudden works stunned her mind into dumbfounded silence, and she lifted her sightless eyes to him in a blank stare. Tai held it for a second or two, them moved from his position by the doorframe toward her bed. He looked to the nurse and made a dismissing gesture-one which the flustered young thing was quick to obey as she looked to Hitomi for a split second, then scurried out the door.

"Tai what happened? How did I get here?"

Hitomi asked as her older sibling sat down on the bed next to her. The kunoichi had managed to direct her chakra into a semi-clear image and so watched her brother's calm features flicker and dance in her mind's eye.

Damn it.

Hitomi was really beginning to get sick of blacking out and waking up in strange places. Tai offered her a light smile.

"You were out training way too hard a few days ago and ended up using most of your chakra. You blacked out and Gai brought you here. When he told me what had happened I came in to see if you were alright and the doctor suggested that I let you stay in the hospital until you slept it off and the gashes you put in yourself closed."

Hitomi glanced down at her hands out of habit. She couldn't see the bandages of course, but the feel of the mildly course fabric on her skin told her that they were there none the less. Her knees, shins and forearms were all bandaged as well, and she noticed upon shifting into a kneeling position that they all stung like crazy. It was strange-she hadn't realized when she was out training just how badly she'd roughed herself up. Maybe the doctors had put some kind of nasty, stinging antiseptic on the dressings that made them hurt more now than they had when they were fresh...

Or maybe she'd just been so angry that afternoon she hadn't noticed how much she hurt on the outside, so desperate she had been to numb the pain she felt on the inside. Hitomi ran her fingers along her left arm, wishing the healing cotton material could do something to soothe the internal sting of guilt and regret she felt rising in her chest.

/Rescuers working to clean up the crashes

before she can see what they've done.../

Well where was she after all working herself to the bone? Nearly three days farther from Lee, that was where. She didn't know if feeling more stupid was possible. How much had she really thought she could improve in one day? All she'd accomplished was wasting more time...

Then the memory came rushing back to her full tilt, setting off alarm bells inside her brain.

"Where's my note?"

The girl asked quickly, anxiety and urgency creeping their way into her tone of voice. Tai placed a steadying hand on his sister's shoulder, trying to keep her from getting upset again.

"Easy now Hito-chan, it's safe. Lady Hokage has it. She's asked that you report to her office as soon as your feeling better.

Hitomi furrowed her brow and looked away.

"Tell her I'm not going."

"Hitomi-"

"No! I won't sit there and listen to her lecture me on anything! I'm still so mad at her for forbidding me to leave Konoha!"

/Nobody told her she'd loose in the first round.

That last fight was fixed from the start./

Tai sighed deeply. Hitomi was actually amazed that he was being so patient-even she realized she was acting like a total brat. She was a Konoha shinobi-what right did she have to refuse a direct order from the Hokage?

"Hitomi Tsunade-sama understands how frustrated you are, trust me."

Tai said calmly and quietly.

"Now I'm asking you to please go and hear her out for both our sakes. How would I look if I told her I let you simply refuse to go see her?"

Hitomi sighed. He was right-as ususal. Tsunade was the Hokage and she was a genin of Konoha-she owed the woman respect, even if at the moment she wanted to bite her. She didn't exactly want to make her older brother look bad either.

"Yes Onii-san."

She said simply and quietly. Tai hugged her around the shoulders and kissed her forehead, drawing a small, complacent groan from the younger ninja.

"That's my girl."

She knew he was babying her, but somehow, it just didn't seem to matter today.

For once in her life, Hitomi wanted to be sheltered and comforted.

She wanted wrap her older brother in a strangling hug and cry into his shoulder.

She wanted to hear him soothe all her fears and worries as he gently stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth.

She wanted him to tell her just one more time that he would make everything right again.

But Hitomi knew that she was the only one who could end this nightmare.

/Names on the sidewalks, they move through her body.

Like razors they cut through her heart...

Like razors they cut through her heart.../

The young kunoichi was bandage free and walking around by noon, working the kinks out of a body asleep for far too long. She gathered together her things, dressed in the clean, untorn sweatshirt and shorts Tai had brought her and headed, for the lobby. Her brother was there waiting for her, and bought her breakfast in the cafeteria, which Hitomi forced herself to swallow despite her lack of appetite. The siblings then left the hospital, down the streets of Konoha toward the hokage tower. An awkward silence fell over the pair as they followed the winding dirt roads. It seemed that neither really knew what to say. Chatting about the good weather seemed highly inappropriate considering the current situation, though the prospect of talking about anything remotely pertaining to Lee or the note was just as daunting.

When they had finally reached the Hokage tower and been directed to Tsunade's office, Tai knelt down and gave his sister a tight hug.

"Hito-chan, please just listen to Tsunade-sama."

He said, pulling back and offering a weak smile. Hitomi could tell he was forcing it, but appreciated the effort none the less.

"I have total faith in her directions and so should you. I have to go out on guard duty now, but I'll see you later okay? I love you."

Hitomi bit the inside of her cheek and forced the edges of her mouth to curl up into what she hoped her brother would see as a smile so he would think she was optimistic about what Tsunade had to say.

"I love you too Onii-chan..."

And he was gone, leaving her to knock thrice on the carved hardwood door and await an answer.

/Hey, let go of all you know.

If you fly away now,

what have you got to loose?

And say out loud these words I've found;

I'll be there when you come down.

I'll be waiting for you.../

Hitomi was admitted into the Hokage's office by a chuunin guard, who closed the door behind her as she stepped inside. The unexpected sound of the heavy door sliding shut made the young girl jump. Hitomi fixed her wide, spiralled eyes on it in a blind stare, as if waiting to see if it would make any other startling noises.

"Kaijima Hitomi, good to see your feeling better. Come in won't you"

Came a voice from behind her. Hitomi turned around to face Tsunade, feeling heat rise to her face she realized how silly she must have looked staring at a door. The kunoichi was somewhat surprised to find that, upon focussing her chakra into an image, she picked up five heat signatures other than herself and Tsunade, all clustered around one side of the Lady Hokage's desk. She sent out a pulse of heat to clarify them without even thinking.

She noted that they were all women, and dressed as shinobi, though she couldn't make out the symbol on their headbands. One held a small animal in her arms...a...dog? Cat? No more like a dog...or, it was something like a dog anyway...

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly, obviously annoyed with the fact that she was being ignored once again. Hitomi snapped her sightless eyes toward the woman in surprise, her face growiong hotter. She dipped into a small bow.

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage gestured for her to come closer, and so Hitomi hesitantly stepped toward the desk, eying the other kunoichi suspiciously out of the corner her mind's eye. What were they doing here?

"Um, Tsunade-sama, might I ask what's going on? I thought I was being summoned so we could discuss the last note I received."

Hitomi let out a small startled sound as the older woman thrust something under her nose.

It was the note.

"Here."

She said simply.

"I've re-copied and filed what Gai-sensei told me you read off of it. You'll be needing the original."

Hitomi hesitated a moment before taking the note, gazing down at the faint aquamarine glow it emitted. She then looked back to Tsunade, a puzzled expression on her face.

"But...why?"

"I've assigned you to a mission, along with Konoha's other available Shinobi. I trust you remember that one of our own was taken captive not long ago?"

Hitomi nodded, unable to speak as images of Lee flashed through her mind. Tsunade continued, steepling her fingers.

"With most of our junior shinobi are off relaying information to allied nations and our senior shinobi guarding Konoha, you and four other of our ninja are the only ones available to go out on a rescue mission."

Hitomi was numb to the world. She was allowed-she was actually being ordered- to go out and rescue Lee. She was caught halfway between the fear she still held for his well-being and utter elation at the prospect of being able to help him. Her thoughts were rapid an incoherent, making it difficult to understand the Hokage's next words.

"Now usually I wouldn't so much as consider such a thing, but Lord Kazekage had sent us a genin squad from the village hidden in the sand to assist you."

"And...why are you sending me?"

Hitomi asked, still very unsure. As much as she hated to chance being rebuked by Tsunade for asking such a stupid question, it seemed just too good in her eyes to be true-a dream that she would wake up from at any moment. Tsunade closed her eyes and Hitomi prepared to be chided.

"Your brother asked me to assign you."

Now that was something Hitomi had not expected.

"Tai? That's impossible! He didn't want be to have anything to do with this!"

" Well, hearts change Hitomi-san. I was planning on simply sending the squad with the translation of your note to go searching, but he convinced me that it makes much more sense to send you out looking. It's been made obvious by the notes that you are what the abductor in question is seeking, and chances are you are the only one who will be able to find Rock Lee. This is your mission Kaijima-san-the others are simply going to be sure you stay alive until you complete it."

Tsunade gathered some papers from around her desk and began writing . Hitomi couldn't speak, couldn't think for that matter. Tai had...he was so scared for her and yet he...he asked if she could help? But why? Hitomi realized he really must have believed her when she told him she was in love with her best friend.

She didn't think there was ever a time when she loved her brother more than she did at that very moment.

Hitomi fixed her unseeing gaze straight ahead and blinked rapidly to keep her tears at bay as Tsunade looked up from her paperwork.

"Now, you have a choice in this matter. You are only a genin-an untrained one at that. This is an A-ranked mission and will be dangerous even with a team of nine going. Kaijima Hitomi, do you accept this mission?"

Her response was automatic.

"I do."

/Night life? The high life?

She just wants a good life,

so someone remembers her too.../

Tsunade looked her straight in the eye, and held her sightless gaze a long moment. She then smiled-a smile Hitomi could tell held approval in it. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and motioned to one of the ninja next to her desk.

"Now for some introductions. Sanmina-sensei would you mind?"

The tallest of the kunoichi dipped her head in a quick nod.

"Yes lady Hokage."

Hitomi had labelled her as the jounin of the group the moment she'd seen her-the vest gave it away. The older kunoichi offered the girl a friendly smile.

"Hello Hitomi, my name is Tenshi Sanmina, jounin-sensei of team 99 out of sunakagure. These three are Lupe Koharu,"

Sanmina gestured to the girl standing directly next to her, who held a small animal in her arms. Koharu scowled.

"And Chi, sensei."

The jounin sighed, giving her irritated pupil a tired look before closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, and Chi. Anyhow, next to her is Aineko Kimiko,"

She gestured to a shy looking girl standing to the side of and a bit behind Koharu. She had long hair, and fidgeted nervously with her hands, her wavering blue features glowing brighter as she blushed and offered Hitomi a small smile.

"And Houshi Yuki."

Sanmina finished, gesturing to the girl on the far right. She was dressed in loose fitting clothing Hitomi couldn't make out very well-though she thought it resembled the attire of the priestesses she'd seen at the Shinto shrines she and her brother visited on holidays. Yuki smiled confidently and gave a broad wink. Sanmina placed one hand on her hip and looked back to Hitomi.

"We're to be your escort and companions for the duration of this mission."

She said cheerfully.

"Um...okay..."

Hitomi muttered, the shinobi that had been assigned as her escort unsettled her slightly. Nonetheless she didn't question her good fortune. This was her chance to move forward, and damn it, she was going to take it running.

"Alright then! Come on gang, we're meeting the Konoha shinobi at the gates."

"Yes Sanmina-sensei!"

Chorused the girls. Hitomi simply nodded and followed them out the door. Hitomi closed her sightless eyes as the hardwood door was shut behind her for the second time, following the others using her ninjutsu. She smiled a tentative little smile, as if testing to see if she could still manage it without her face shattering.

She was free.

It didn't matter where he was or who was keeping him there anymre.

It didn't matter that she was scared.

It didn't matter how long it took.

Hitomi was finally free, and now she would find Lee and bring him home.

/But somewhere she heard there was someplace to go

when you die when you live like we do.../

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So they say this enemy kidnapped your boyfriend. Is that true?"

Koharu asked, Chi-whom Hitomi had learned was a wolf pup, not a dog thankyouverymuch- leaning her head to the side as if to echo her mistress's question.

"Koharu-chan don't ask that!"

Kimiko scolded in an almost offended tone, the colour on her face intensifying as she blushed.

"It's rude to bring that up!"

"Well I just wanted to know!"

Koharu countered, staring down her teammate. Hitomi had been caught somewhat off-guard by the wolf-nin's question, and so only stared at her for a long moment. She then dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Not my boyfriend...but he's very special to me."

/...die when you live like we do.../

The pair stopped bickering amongst themselves and turned their attention back to Hitomi. Kimiko blushed harder and stared at the ground. Koharu looked somewhat guilty and did the same. Chi didn't quite know what to do, and so she yipped once, wagging her tail

"Hey, don't worry."

Yuki said, glancing back over her shoulder at Hitomi and the other two girls.

"Kazekage-sama sent us to help you find him because we're the best genin cell in Sunakagure!"

Koharu gave her a dry look.

"Actually Yuki-chan, I'm pretty sure it was because we're one of only two genin cells in Sunakagure, and Sanmina-sensei signed us up first. I'm not sure Gaara-sama even knows our names."

Koharu sighed. Yuki glared at her.

"That's not true! I talk to Gaara-sama all the time!"

Yuki seethed, determined to prove her point. Koharu giggled, scratching her wolf-pup behind the ears.

"Yeah, I remember. Every time we go in for a mission you never shut up."

Koharu placed Chi on her head and clasped her hands against her cheek, striking a dramatic pose.

"Good morning Gaara-sama!"

She squealed in a poor imitation of her teammate's voice.

" What mission do you have for us today sir, because I'll do anything you tell me to, no matter how dangerous or menial it is because I'm a hopeless love-struck nitwit, just _desperate_ to get your attention!'"

"I never say that! And I am NOT love-struck!"

Yuki shrieked, but the glow of her blush gave away the fact that she was lying. Koharu smirked.

"Well maybe you never say that stuff, but you think it! Come on, it's soooo obvious!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Woof!"

Hitomi and Kimiko had picked their way around the catfight and followed closely on Sanmina's heels, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

"Do they always fight like this?"

Hitomi asked her fellow genin asshe cast her blind gaze back over her shouldr at the pair of squabbling sand-nin. Sanmina answered before her student could.

"Ooooh yes. They're quite a handful. Hey, you two! Shut up and pay attention, we're almost there!"

Koharu and Yuki looked to their sensei, blinked, and folded their arms over their respective chests, each grumbling their own frustrations while avoiding the other's eyes as they stalked behind her. Hitomi could pick up several heat signatures as they neared the gate, and sent out a pulse of heat as they rounded the last corner to clarify them.

/Hey, let go of all you know!

If you fly away now,

what have you got to loose?

And say out loud these words I've found;

I'll be there when you come down.

I'll be waiting for you.../

Gai-sensei made his identity obvious before the heat wave even hit him by striking a nice-guy pose and shouting.

"Welcome youthful comrades!"

At the top of his lungs. Hitomi sighed deeply at her teacher's antics, amazed he could be so cheerful after all that had happened. In a way though, it was comforting to see him acting like he usually did after seeing him so subdued a few days ago.

It added a sense of normalcy to her racing mind.

There were three younger shinobi standing next to him, obviously trying to keep from being associated with him. She recognized the first by the little animal he held in his arms-not to mention the smell. Inuzuka Kiba wasn't it? He didn't seem to have changed since the last time she saw him, though he looked somewhat more irritated today than he usually did.

Shino she remembered seeing only once when she met Hinata at her cell's training yard, but she identified him right away by the distinctive heat signature created by the combined heat given off by himself and the ten million-some Kikaichu swarming inside his body. It was kind of...okay, really creepy. However; it did make him much easier to identify ,considering that his clothing distorted his heat signature causing him to look much more smudged than the others and the fact she'd never heard him speak before.

Hitomi then glanced toward the third shinobi, expecting to see Hinata.

/Hey, let go of all you know!

If you fly away now,

what have you got to loose?/

"Keita! What are you doing here?"

Hitomi cried, stopping dead in her tracks. She was fortunate that the rest of her group did the same, as it minimized how shocked she looked. The girl glanced up in surprise from the bush she'd been studying in an attempt to ignore Gai. Expecting to be greeted with the same indignance she had offered her ex-friend, Hitomi was surprised when Keita smirked at her.

"Hey sprial-eye. Up and moving already?"

A wave of heat rose off of Hitomi causing a small dust cloud to rise from the dirt road as Hitomi unconsciously 'sounded off', warning Kieta not to try anything.

"You don't even like Lee. Why would you sign up for a rescue mission?"

Hitomi asked, her voice blunt and nearly emotionless. Keita tossed her long hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air, seeming to find amusement in the way she could push Hitomi's buttons without needing to say a word.

"It just so happens I could use the money, or did you forget that real ninja get paid for their missions?"

"Oh just shut up Keita and quit being such a priss!"

Kiba snapped at her. He'd obviously gottten sick of her attitude after waiting with her by the gates for who knew how long. Hitomi admired Kiba's self control- she didn't think she'd be able to take 10 minutes listening to Kieta without strangling her. Akamaru barked at the egotistical kunoichi, baring his teeth. Chi mirrored him. Keita shut her eyes, folded her arms across her chest and huffed, showing her irritation in true Victorian form.

"Oh please, just shut those things up already will you? They're so annoying."

This prompted the disbelieving gasp of "THINGS?!" from both the dogs' owners, followed by a stream of canine-based obscenities, including such classics as "You should watch her mouth or it'll get bitten off!" and "Your FACE is annoying!" This went on for a few minutes, Keita blatantly ignoring her tormentors until Gai and Sanmina stepped in and dragged the genin away from her. While this was going on, Hitomi happened to notice out of the corner of her heated vision that Kimiko grew even brighter as she accidentally locked eyes with Shino-at least she assumed they locked eyes. Who could tell with those sunglasses? Yuki just stood off to one side, shaking her head and sighing, no doubt contemplating why she had ever accepted this mission.

The blind girl sighed, turning her sightless eyes skyward and letting the sunlight dapple her vision with aqua spots. How the hell was she going to survive this chaos? Being placed on a team with Gai-sensei and seven other shinobi she hardly knew would have been bad enough-but_ Kieta?_ God, she would go insane! Just as she was weighing the odds of being caught if she snuck off on her own while everyone was preoccupied, a light breeze drifted by her face. Hitomi felt something papery lite on her cheek, and tilted her hand downward again with a small inquisitive sound, reaching out a hand to grasp the object as it fluttered earthward. Holding it in her outstretched palm, the blind girl sent out a pulse of heat to clarify it's shape.

"A leaf..."

She muttered. For a long moment it was as if her mind and body were suspended in an ocean of quiet nothingness. She felt the leaf even began to stare back at her as she held her sightless gaze on it in silent contemplation. Then, taking a deep breath, she closed her fist around it, holding it to her heart in an attempt to dull the ache in it.

"This is nothing."

She murmured, a small, wry smile curling the edges of her mouth upward ever so slightly.

If it go her even one step closer to finding Lee, she could handle this.

She could handle anything.

/And say out loud these words I've found;

I'll be there when you come down.

I'll be waiting for you.../

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's hoping I portrayed your characters correctly FeatherGirl13! Once again, it's very long-sorry about that guys, but maybe the length coupled with that picture I drew will make you forgive my lateness. :) I love you aaaaaall! -tacklehugs all her fantastic reviewers-

Byebye!

-SS


	11. Flight

In a flash of lightning, all of Hitomi Kaijima's biggest hopes and dreams vanished. All she had ever wanted was to become a shinobi. Now left blind after a horrible accident, she is determined to prove herself to the people of her village. What Hitomi doesn't expect though, is to discover a kindred spirit, who will teach her to smile again.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto, or Rock Lee (le sob) nor do I own Feathergirl13's team 99. I also don't own the song used in this chapter. I do, however; own Hitomi, Taishimaru, Kieta and the story.

From the author of "Worlds Without End", AKA me! Hope y'all enjoy. I've done my best to banish as much Mary-Sueishness as I could from my character, so don't cringe at the letters OC. The pairings so far are LeexHitomi, NarutoxHinata, and NejixTenten, (there is also slight KibaxOC ShinoxOC GaaraxOC and GaixOC). On a final note; No flames. Thanks in advance.

_Chapter Song: "This little bird" more of a poem than a song, by an artist I don't know.(modified)_

Hey, it's been a while.

I took a pretty long break from this story to get my life in order, so sorry to anyone who really got into the story and missed me.

I'll try to finish it up-there's only a couple more chapters anyhow. -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11- Flight**

The warm sunlight that filtered through the forest canopy warmed and soothed Hitomi's travel-weary muscles. For the moment at least, she lay on the grass, allowing herself to rest and let her senses drink in her surroundings.

With the break for lunch the search team had come the overpowering odor of fish from Koharu's direction. Aperantly the scent hadn't put the sand-nin off of her sushi though, as she ate ravenously, pausing only ocasionally to flip a piece to a begging Chi. Every so often Hitomi's sharp ears pricked to follow a snatch of conversation, such as the one going on between Shino and Kimiko on reigonal butterfly species, or Kieta and Yuki's argument on weather the Hokage or Kazekage was the better shinobi. For the most part though, her mind stayed passive.

She lay not far from the rest of the ninja, who were still eating, socializing and generally becoming better aquainted with one another, pondering the meaning of the message Lee's captor had left her.

_The second task precedes ivory wings..._

She blinked her sightless eyes once, twice, trying to come up with an idea of what it could mean-but her mind remained blank. The girl sighed, impatiance starting to creep it's way into her mind. How could she set her mind to solving puzzles when she was so worried about Lee? She drew no comfort from the message's promise that Lee was alive. Alive didn't mean he was safe.

_/There's a little bird_

_somebody sent.../_

Something soft and light fell from the sky onto Hitomi's face. She close her left eye as the object settled on it, scowling slightly at the unwelcome destraction. She sat up, picking the offending object off of her face and focussing her chakra as she activated Beast Eyes no Jutsu with the seal of the tiger.

"Feather..."

She murmured as the scattered blue fragments that exploded before her eyes came together to form an image. She twirled the bit of fluff between her fingers, frowning down at it. There was something odd about this feather. She saw it so easily, but such a small object would have a hard time absorbing the heat necessary to make it visible. As she mused over the possible explainations, a shout came from where the other shinobi were seated.

"Woah, what the hell?"

Kiba sounded alarmed.

"I-I think it's a bird but-but it's huge!"

Came Yuki's voice. Hitomi hadn't bothered focusing her ninjutsu to see her companions' reactions-she was too occupied with staring at the huge glowing figure that soared above them.

_/down to the earth_

_to live on the wind.../_

The feathered creature circled the group in a predetory fashion, it's huge wings glowing neon in Hitomi's ninjutsu even nest to the bright noontime sun. She caught it's eye as it turned-in which she saw only icy cold blackness.

By now, under the jounins' instruction, most of the younger ninja had taken out weapons and formed into a defensive pattern. Kieta looked over to her ex-friend, barking out;

"Hitomi get up and get into position! That thing's dangerous!"

_/Blowing on the wind.../_

"What colour is it?"

The blind kunoichi asked, her voice dazed and distant. Kieta watched in confusion as Hitomi stood dizzily, her gaze fixed on the bird.

"What?!"

She asked, not knowing what had gotten into the girl. Hitomi just continued staring, entranced as the bird circled lower, training it's gaze on her small form and letting out an ear-splitting shreik.

_/And she sleeps on the wind.../_

Hitomi could feel the wind on her face as her assailent swept toward her, she even knew she was in danger, but for some reason she simply couldn't take her eyes off of the eerie blue glow.

All at once she felt soemone's body weight crash into her side, sending her flying off to the side as the great bird's talon's clenched at thin air where she had just been standing. Hitomi gasped for breath, the wind knocked from her lungs from the impact as the figure who had struck her rolled off of her, taking the kunai from between their teeth and turning to face the angrily squacking bird in a defensive posture.

"K-Kieta."

Hitomi managed to choke out, her senses returning as she sat up, her ninjutsu trained on the young kunoichi's back as if not quite believing what had just happened. Kieta had actually helped her? No, not even-she had just saved her life!

"Stay down! It's after you, not us."

Kieta told her, not moving from her position. Hitomi bristled slightly, not thankful enough to fogive Kieta fro trating her like an inferior. The rest of the ninja arrived moments later, surrounding The blind kunoichi in a defensive formation as the avian attacker circled around for another pass at them.

"W-why is it attacking Hitomi-chan?"

Kimiko asked, her hands shaking as she held her kunai before her. Yuki, who was busy notching her bowstring into place, spoke around an arrow which she held in her mouth.

"No clue,"

She set the arrow to her shaft, taking aim as the beast trimmed it's wings and dove at them.

"But it's going down!"

_/This little bird somebody sent.../_

As the feathered giant came swooping in once again, a shrill whistle sounded as Yuki's arrow sliced through the air. A splash of aquamarine blood glowed breifly in Hitomi's vision as it struck it's target in the chest, causing the beast sreik in pain, veer sideways, then sharply upward. Hitomi heard a collective gasp rise from the group.

"What th-were'd it go?"

Kiba asked, squinting up into the sky.

"It must have retreated."

Sanmina offered.

_/she flies so high up in the sky/_

Hitomi was taken aback by the group's confusion. She could still see the great bird as clear as day, diving straight toward them.

"Its right there! Above us!"

She cried out in alarm. The ninjas' eyes all turned skyward instantly, but it seemed that none of them couldee what Hitomi did.

_/far out of reach of human eyes/_

"Where? I don't see it!"

Koharu cried, obviously panicked by the invisible attacker. Hitomi watched as the bird dropped lower and lower, wings trimmed, talons flexed viciously.

_/this little bird somebody sent.../_

"RUN!"

Hitomi screamed. It must have been a combination of the sudden wind they all felt bearing down on them and the panic in her voice, but the formation broke and scattered, leaving Hitomi staring into the cold black eyes of the attacker.

There was a loud crash and an explosion of dust and grit as the invisible creature's claws thundered into the ground. Hitomi felt warm blood splash into her face as her shuriken hit their mark and she rolled out of harm's way. She got to her feet as quickly as she could, drawing another handful of blades from her thigh holster while watching the bird wrestle it's tallons free from the ground and take off into the air with an angry shreik.

"It must be using some kind of genjutsu to keep itself hidden from sight."

Hitomi heard Shino observe from across the clearing. Kimiko, who was only a foot or two behind him asked,

"But then, how is Hitomi-chan seeing it?"

"She sees in heat, not light. As long as that thing gives off body heat and flies close to the sun, she can see it even if we can't."

Gai explained. He then turned to Hitomi, a solumn look in his eyes.

"I think you've found your ivory wings."

Hitomi nodded, then turned her headskyward as she tried to keep her ninjutsu focused on the creature as it circled high overhead, as if planing it's next move.

"But what am I supposed to do? I can't even touch it while it's dive-bombing me!"

"Then I'll get you up there."

Sainmina said, running over to her. Hitomi looked to the older woman as she holstered her kunai, closed her eyes and started forming hand seals.

"You be my eyes, and I'll be your wings."

She said. Hitomi nodded. Sanmina's hands stopped moving, held in the seal of the bird.

"Black Wings no jutsu!"

She cried, chakra surging from her body in a shockwave of power Hitomi felt ripple past her. The chakra twisted and churned around the young woman, and finally solidified. A heat pulse from Desert Sun no Jutsu reavealed to Hitomi that the chakra had formed into a real, tactile pair of wings. She couldn't help but stare in awe. Sanmina knelt down, folding her hands behind her back.

"Get on and hold on Hito-chan. This could get rough."

Hitomi nodded and did as she was bidden, settling herself onto the woman's back and hugging her around the neck tightly.

"Hey! Be careful up there you two!"

Gai called to the pair, his face plainly showing worry. As if momentarily sharing the same mind, both of the girls smiled and flashed the 'nice guy' pose at him, then, taking a running start, Sanmina jumped high into the air, a few hard beats from her wings driving them skyward.

_/And the only time.../_

"higher and to the left, he's coming right toward us!"

Hitomi directed, breathless with the combined fear of being up so high and under attack. Sanmina banked right, the wind that trailed the creature's wake buffeting her so she momentrarily lost control and spiraled backward with a cry of surprise. The bird circled around as Sanmina regained her bearings, setting up for another pass at them.

"We need to get closer."

Hitomi said, training her ninjutsu keenly on the bird's movements while at the same time trying not to choke the woman that carried her. Sanimina hovered, beating her wings in a strong, rythmic motion to give Hitomi a chance to judge how fast their attacker was moving.

"I'm going to try and jump onto it."

Hitomi said. Sanmina eyed her suspiciosuly.

"Your going to what?! Are you sure you know what you're doing Hitomi? It's my job to keep you safe you know!"

The girl nodded, swallowing hard and trying to slow her racing heart. It was the only way. She reched to her thigh holster and drewa kunai from it, placing the weapon between her teeth.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

She assured the jounin, speaking around a mouthful of steel and leather binding.

"Keep going forward until I say now, then dive, okay?"

"Okay, but be careful!"

The bird came from head-on, it's great glowing wings generating a verifiable gale as they beat furiously. An angery shreik ripped through the air as bore down on them with full intent to rip them both to shreads. Hitomi readed herself to dismount as the cold black eyes drew nearer and nearer.

She waited until she could smell the blood on it's breath.

Then she imagined it was Lee's blood she was smelling.

Her fear vanished in a rain of glowing feathers.

_/She touches ground.../_

"NOW!"

The girl flung herself from Sanmina's back as she dove steeply to escape the creature's talons. The genin cleared the creature's head and only just managed to grab onto the creature's back as it bulleted past. It shreiked in indignance, bucking, screaming and flapping it's wings furiously in an attempt to dislodge her. It turned it's head, turning it's jaws to the kunoichi. Hitomi shreiked in pain as the razor sharp beak took a neat slice out of her shoudler, ripping her sweatshirt wide open. She pressed herself flat, escaping the beast's jaws by only inches as it snapped fericiously, seeking to bite her in two.

_/is when that bird/_

The bird soon gave up of try to bite her and tried a new method of removing his parisite. The great beast trimmed it's wings, suddenyl dipping down into a steep dive. Hitomi felt the G-force hit her like a brick wall, forcing her to tighten her grip or fly off like a leaf in the breeze. She clung on like death, her fingernails digging into the creature's skin as she clutched at the feathers on it's back Knowing she couldn't hold on much longer, Hitomi gathered all the strength she could muster and used her right arm to take the kunai from her mouth. She studied the glow of her ninjutsu vision frantically, seeking out a leathal spot to strike. She focussed her chakra as keenly as she could muster, trying to pick apart the glowing mass into smaller pieces. She began to pick out the silhouettes of individual feathers,

and then she saw it.

_/that little bird/_

Tied around the glowing creature's neck was an even brighter square of paper, so bright it hurt to look at it. And written in stark black nothingness across the front were the kanji of her name. Hitomi replaced the kunai in her mouth. and set her jaw resolutely.

_/that little bird somebody sent/_

She held fast to the creature's back, trying to ignore the searing pain in her shoulder as she willed herself to crawl forward. As the sundrenched aquamarine glwo of the earth began to loom nearer and nearer, she moved achingly slowly forward until she could grab the thin length of ribbon that attached the note to the bird's neck.

Hitomi had to try several times to grab the fluttering ribbon, and nearly fell off twice, but at long last she felt her hand clench around the paper envelope. The kunoichi tucked her prize into closest place she could reach-the strap of her brassire-then deflty jerked her head to the side to sever the ribbon with the kunai clenched in her teeth.

_/Dies./_

The moment the bond was cut, the glow of the great bird vanished from the field of Hitomi's ninjutsu. She felt a very distinct sensation of weightless silence as her world was plunged into black. She felt the feathers she clutched desintigrate under her touch as the great bird hung in the air for a moment, then collapsed into dust. All of a sudden motion came rushing back to Hitomi's world as gravity took over agian, and she found herself spiralling earthward. Sometime after that, she realized she was screaming-shreiking in fact, the way only a person facing imminent death could, tears flyign form her eyes as she clutched at her bleeding shoulder and plummeted toward the ground.

Hitomi felt her stomach lurch painfully as her decent was suddely and completely stopped, and she found herself grasped in a pair of strong arms.

"Hey! Shhhh, it's alright Hitomi-chan, it's alright. I've got you."

Sanimna's voice was about the most comforting thing she could ever remember hearing. Her breath still comming in ragged gasps, hot blood running down her left arm, the girl smiled-laughed a little even. Closing her sightless eyes, she let her tears flow in steady rivulettes down her cheeks as she burrowed her face into the woman's chest.

"I...hate flying..."

She managed to gasp out. The sand jounin smiled, tightening her arms around the genin in a hug as she dipped her wings and began a slow, smooth decent to earth.

"Oh, now that's just too bad. Flying is really quite a magical thing. You've just been doing and awful lot of falling lately."

Hitomi nodded, her eyes stilled closed, her lips still smiling.

"Tell me about it."

_"I can't belive it feels just like I'm falling for the first time."-The Barenaked Ladies_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did anyone notice the metaphore for love at the end there? I threw that in as a special treat for the deep thinkers. :) Hope y'all enjoyed. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

SL


	12. REWRITE

**I started writing this fanfiction when I was 15 and anime-obsessed. Now I'm 20 and much less obsessed, but taking animation in college and suddenly keen on the idea of finishing this story off.**

**If you read this story when you were my age and want to see me re-work and re-submit it, then leave a review saying so. If you've never heard of this story before but are still interested in seeing what 5 years of experiance brings to an old story, then feel free to leave a review as well. ~_^ I do have homework, and I'd like to know if re-writing Hitomi's story is something other people will enjoy.**


End file.
